The Future Unwritten
by Korni
Summary: The story is set one week after the Battle of Hogwarts with Harry taking a detour to the Dursleys. From there forth the story will basically just take its natural course. Currently: Harry is back at Hogwarts and it's almost Christmas! :
1. The Boy Who Changed

"What are you on about?" the typical snore of Vernon Dursley caught Harry by surprise. He really didn't expect to hear it again – let alone so soon. Though it has been almost an entire year since their last encounter, that moustached man showed no sign of change in appearance.

"Nothing", Harry responded kindly. Undoubtfully Uncle Vernon referred to the fact that Harry was staring at his cousin Dudley for the last fifteen minutes.

The battle of Hogwarts was nearly a week ago and Harry had found it hard to speak to any of the Weasleys ever since. He needed some time for his own. Time to figure out what to do next. Maybe this was something that stuck with him from his last year: What to do next? Ultimately his very last goal was to defeat Voldemort. And now that he was dead – truely dead - what was to come next?

What was next, was that he had to tell the Dursleys that they could return home. Home. Whatever that meant. His one and only home had been marked as a place of death. "Yes, Harry! But Hogwarts also is the place that Voldemort found his end!" Hermione kept reminding him.

"What do you mean, Nothing?!" Uncle Vernon asked loudly "We had to hide away because of your lot! You come here into our place – again unasked! – and won't even bother telling us why?!"

"Yepp. Not you anyway. I want to talk to Dudley" Harry demanded. A tone of ignorance towards his Uncle's anger was in his voice. However, this did not go unnoticed.

"Don't you ignore me, Harry Potter!" even more anger in his voice this time. "I won't let you anywhere near my son! You've done enough as it is! I never thought he'd let you influence him that much!"

"Yeah, right. Dudley, I'll go out front. If you want to talk to me, you're free to follow" Harry took a glance at his Uncle. "What happened to your eye anyway, Uncle Vernon?" He seemed to have a massive black-eye around his right eye. Harry wondered whether some of his former wizarding protectors couldn't take it anymore and hit him.

"Don't you Uncle Vernon me, Mr. Potter! I am no relative of yours! From this day forth I am Mr. Dursley to you!"

"Oh… I hoped I was mistaken" Aunt Petunia said as she entered the small living room. She had a shape of disgust in her face. But Harry couldn't care less. He had just beaten the worst Dark wizard in the world. How much worse could it possibly be to endure their presence a couple of more seconds.

Dudley – just now realizing that Harry had adressed him earlier – blinked confused. He got up to his feet und rushed by Harry out of the front door. That was odd, Harry thought.

"Erm. Right. See you, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley" Harry said as he turned his back on them and followed Dudley. On his way out he could swear he could hear his Aunt mutter something like "He must have bewitched him or something!"

Dudley stood there still blinking slightly confused at Harry. "So" he said looking at the ground "I take it you heard"

"Heard? Heard what?" Harry stopped in his move. Was Dudley about to tell him what Uncle Vernon had said to get a black eye from a wizard? He must have really pissed him off, because Muggle violence is normally not the way a wizard would let off his steam unless he totally lost control.

"You didn't? Oh… well… I sort of overheard Dad talking to Mum. He was going on and on about how bad your kind treats us. He kind of expected a five-star hotel, you know? And this is more like living as cave-men to him"

Harry looked at the wooden house. He could see why his Uncle would not really see this as a five-star hotel. It had been abandoned for nearly thirty-five years and had only four rooms. Kitchen already included. Still, Harry thought, it could've been worse for them. Like living in a tent in constant fear of being killed.

"My Mum was on his side and honestly, so was I. We didn't really sign up for this" Dudley continued.

"Neither did I, actually. You could've had it much worse!" Harry felt he overestimated Dudley the summer before. That boy in front of him couldn't understand why they simply had to live like this. No one would think that the Dursleys would even come near this building.

"I know"

He knew?

"Anyway… That guy from your Phoenician Order…"

"Order of the Phoenix" Harry corrected him blankly.

"Exactly. A week ago he was shocked that apparently you broke into a bank or something…"

"I did"

"You…" Dudley's eyes grew wide in shock. "I… You… Dad was right then…" his face instantly turned into remorse.

"I broke in to get a cup. We needed it to defeat Voldemort for good"

"Oh, alright then" The remorse was replaced by a slight smile. Harry didn't know what Dudley was all about right now. "Dad stormed through the house as he heard it. He totally lost it, Harry. He was shouting at that Order guy that he – Dad – was right about you all along. That you are a criminal robbing a bank to berich yourself. Your guy tried to calm him down, even said something like ‚silensko' to make Dad shut up"

"So that's how he got that black eye, right?" That explained it. No one in the order would have tolerated a shouting Dursley. Especially insulting Harry.

"Well, yeah. Not exactly. That was me" Dudley muttered.

Harry could not believe what he had just heard. Dudley? Giving his father a black eye? Harry looked around half expecting someone to jump out of this bushes yelling "got ya!" It didn't happen. As he also realized he was awake he took a good look at Dudley. He was still looking like his old self. No snake trying to kill Harry. But something looked different now that Harry came to think of it. "That was you?"

"Must've been. Last thing I remember was my fist in his face after he thought of this whole plan of yours"

"Plan? What plan?"

"You remember how he thought you wanted to take over our house?"

"Yeah, that was a good one, though. Even for him." Harry remembered all the complex schemes Uncle Vernon put around Harry. How he, the eight year old Harry, tried to put a stop to all the good grades Dudley never really had. Or how he, the ten year old Harry, freed a snake to attack Dudley. Okay, the first part about freeing it was real though. But he found Uncle Vernon's idea of Harry trying to take over Number Four Privet Drive while Voldemort tried to kill him very hilarious.

"Erm… Yeah. This time he thought you broke into that bank to steal money to buy our house, you know. He figured the good old britain bureaucracy was too good for someone like you to overcome so easily so you tried to get by buying it."

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" Harry laughed.

"I knew it!" bellowed Uncle Vernon from the inside. He must've listened to them the whole time. "I knew it all along! See Dudley! Your dear father was righ…" Suddenly Uncle Vernon fell silent. Harry had taken out his wand and put a silence charm upon 'Mr. Dursley' who now had anger written all over him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dursley. You can go back to your good old house. Turns out I still don't need it."

"He wished the Dementors would get you, Harry. That's when I hit him." Dudley said with a slight smile towards Harry. "But.. erm… We can go home? So… you've won then, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we have" Harry said with a sad voice. Suddenly all the dead faces shot through his mind.

"Why then didn't that Remus character return to get us?!", demanded Aunt Petunia in a shrieking voice. She, too, must have stood behind the door listening to all of them. "Didn't think it important enough to get us, eh? Didn't think…" Aunt Petunia fell silent, too. Instead of her skinny appearance there was a toad now.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" demanded Dudley.

Harry really lost the mood for talking to Dudley any longer. Remus was dead. Tonks was dead and their son, Teddy, lost his parents… just like he had. Fred. Hedwig. Mad-Eye. Collin. And god knows how many others. Only god knows how many good people died because of Voldemort.

"Remus is dead. So is his wife and their son has no parents. But you wouldn't understand" Harry said coldly and slightly filled with anger. He disapparated and left behind a gasping Dudley, a silent yet angry Uncle Vernon who held in his hands a small toad.


	2. Time To Return, Harry

"You did not do that, Harry!" exclaimed a shocked Hermione the moment he told her what had happened. "It's a violation of the Statute of Secrecy!"

"Not really" defended Harry "Their house was still under protection so no one will know!"

"Did you at least lift the spells when you left?" asked Hermione in a disapproving voice.

"Maybe…"

"Harry!"

"All right, I might have forgotten it! What does it matter anyway! It's only temporary! It will lift eventually…"

"You should go back and lift them now! And you know that as well as I do, Harry" Hermione gave him an intense look and left the room.

Why should he go back now? The charms would lift and the Dursleys had their information about being able to go home. He did what he came for. It wasn't his fault his Uncle and Aunt stormed on to him, was it? He had forseen this and wanted to talk to Dudley who seemed the most reasonable amongst his relatives. Thinking about it, Harry could not miss the irony in it. Dudley… the most reasonable. If he'd go back eight years and tell his younger self this… he probably would have thought he'd go insane. And Uncle Vernon would – for the first time – gladly confirm Harry's suspicions. His Uncle's ignorance wasn't his fault!

His Uncle yelled at Remus, he yelled at almost anyone who wasn't 'normal'. Remus… The last survivor of the Marauders. He, too, had died one week ago. He didn't blame Harry though. He knew it because he was amongst those he had summoned with the resurrection stone before facing Voldemort. Before he ought to die. But Harry didn't die. But others died anyway.

Someone was knocking at the door. Harry turned his head to face it. He sat on the bed he slept in for the last week. The bed in the old Gryffindor tower. In his old room. He couldn't really think of another place to stay. In Grimmauld Place he was still haunted by his memories of Sirius. Hogwarts wasn't better, but still. He was already there and the only other place he could think of is the Burrow.

The door knocked again. "Mate! Come on!"

"Just come in, will you?!" Harry responded. As Ron entered with a wide grin on his face, Harry could not help but look totally bewildered.

"Hermione just came to me. Blimey, she was upset with you. She looked as if you'd just given her an E instead of an O in her N.E.W.T.s!" Ron could not hold himself and began to laugh.

"I better fix that little incident with my family, eh?" a slight grin showed on Harrys face but immediately turned into seriousness again.

Ron tried to look serious, but with every word a new grin spread wider and wider. "Harry, I thought you fixed it when you silenced your Uncle and turned your Aunt into a toad! By the way, what did you do to your cousin? Hermione left that part out…"

"I talked to him" Harry could no longer resist his urge to grin. He talked to his cousin. This still felt odd.

"Uh, that's brutal, mate! Hope you didn't talk to fast for him, he doesn't seem all that bright..."

"Actually he did most of the talking… He hit Uncle Vernon on the night of the Battle. At first I thought I was being made fun off, but he really did it"

"Well then. Your Uncle can't talk anymore. Your Aunt is a toad… And your cousin might actually do something smart once in a while. I don't know why you want to ruin that by going back"

"It'll wear off anyway. If I go back and fix it, it might calm Hermione down, see?"

"No. It'll wear off, why bother?"

"Ron, do you know anything about girls?"

"I know plenty, Harry! Anyway… Hermione is staying at the Burrow now", Ron slowly began but was interrupted by Harry.

"Ron, I don't think it's good if I come by so soon after…" Harry paused. He looked down and silently sighed.

"I know, but you're family!" Ron argued "You really should be there. You can't just be here all by yourself, man!"

"I'm not really fam…"

"You're more family than Percy was for the last years! Besides if you don't come I'm afraid I have to tell Hermione that you don't plan on finishing school with us"

"I never said th…"

"She doesn't know that, Harry! And she doesn't know that it will in fact be me who will continue to turn your Aunt into a toad instead of you…" Ron looked away innocently.

"Ron!" yelled Harry in shock. "Since when are you so good in forcing people to do your will, eh?"

"I didn't" Ron explained "George came up with that plan. He even said he'd work out a transformation-timetable for me if you deny. And since Percy owes us, I think it's fair to assume that the Ministry will ignore my little magic in front of Muggles"

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" Harry resigned. He'd have to face the Weasleys. He really dreaded that moment but Ron had the whole Weasley family committed to the conspiracy.

"Not a chance in hell, we'll leave you here a moment longer, mate!" Ron grinned "Come on. Dad's waiting with the bicycles by the front yard."

Harry took a deep breath, got up to his feet and… wait a moment! "He's waiting with what?!"

"These silly Muggle things, you know! You sit on them and keep moving your legs… Honestly I prefer broomsticks, but Dad just wanted to test them…"

"Erm… we're supposed to ride all the way to the Burrow? Isn't that a bit… far?"

"Harry, this is my Dad we're talking about… ´Course we don't ride there! Their riding for themselves and most importantly they fly"

"Why don't we apparate then?!"

"Again.. we're talking about my Dad, mate… By the way… Don't tell Mum"

Harry laughed. Mr. Weasley always had a thing for Muggle tools and put almost on everything a spell to improve it. Most to the disapproval of Mrs. Weasley, of course.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley!" Harry greeted the red-haired – almost bold – man who sat on a childrens bike.

"Ah, hello Harry! It's good to see you! Maybe you can explain to me why Muggles use these small vehicles to travel. I really wonder why they don't make bigger ones…"

"They do, actually" Harry laughed.

"Really! And I saw a chance for an enlargement-charm" he said disappointed "Ready to go, you two?"

"Oh, I almost forgot" Harry said and instantly disapparated. After a few seconds however he returned with a wide grin on his face.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Just lifted the transfiguration from Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon already got his speech back… Man I didn't know he could shout any louder than he usually does" The grin widened even more turning into a laugh.

"Blimey, even I would shout at you if you'd ever turn a toad into that Aunt of yours" Ron laughed.

Mr. Weasley looked at them sceptically, but didn't say anything. When he met Harrys aunt and uncle he almost lost his temper with them. "Ready now, Harry?"

"Sure" The three of them settled their bikes and they flew off.


	3. Back at the Burrow

Some years back, before Harry turned eleven and his life changed, he had to wait untill the Dursleys were sleeping. Then, in the safety of the night, he slipped out of the cupboard, turned on the TV and was able to watch whatever he liked to.

One night he saw that incredible movie with an alien - "E.T.". When he saw that kid riding – flying is more like it – a bike with that Extraterrestrial in front of him he could not help but admire both of them. The kid because he had that incredible friend, because he was flying a bike. And E.T: because he wasn't from this earth. He could do incredible things, made friends with an entire family, but still… he wasn't home. This was mostly how Harry felt at that time. He wanted to have friends, having a home. All that came true on his eleventh birthday. H.P. phoned home.

He found the world he belonged to. He found friends. But also the attention coming with his past. Everything had changed, a birthday wish had been coming true. His struggles for survival are finally over and the new struggle of even more attention was to come, he was sure of it. But as long as he had a home, as long as he had friends who would always be by his side – as he was sure they would! They had proven it so many times – it would all be worth it. And right now he was flying a bike with his best friend and his best friend's father, flying towards the best family he could have. Flying towards the best friends he could imagine. And towards the only girl he would gladly be with for the rest of his life. Ginny.

"We're almost there, you two!" said a large Mr. Weasley on his childrens bike.

"I think I can see Ottery St. Catchpole! Yeah… there it is!" Ron yelled back. A wide grin spread across Harry's face. But his face darkened immediately. "How is George?" Fred was dead, George lost an ear. Harry would not blame him when George wouldn't want to be around him after all the losses he had.

"He's hanging in… He's not talking to anyone right now, keeps to himself…" said Mr. Weasley.

"We're not allowed in his room. That were his only words since we're back. I reckon' he's up to something, but Mum's not allowing me to disregard him and storm in the room anyway", Ron said blankly. He stared at the air in front of him. The Burrow came closer and closer.

"You know, Harry…" started Ron thinking "Since officially you haven't been told to go in that room…"

"I know what you're up to, Ron… And I won't do that!" Harry interrupted him. Harry would not intrude George's privacy at such a time.

"Oh, come on, mate! I'm sure he wouldn't mind you…"

"No, Ron" Harry answered simply as they began their decent.

"Blimey, you're stubborn! You could say it was an accident… wrong room or something!"

"Right, because I'm at your house for the first time ever, Ron…" Harry grinned. _Who was the stubborn one now?_ he thought.

"Boys, we better land somewhere else! I think Molly wouldn't be so happy with us flying these things." Mr. Weasley said as they approached their final destination.

They turned around towards the village to land there. The way up to the Burrow would be done the Muggle way. Nice and slow. When they approached the Burrow, Ron was covered in sweat. "Riding is making me hungry" he protested when they got off their bikes.

"You know what else is making you hungry, Ron?" Harry asked grinning.

"Let me think…"

"Yeah, that one, too" Harry's grin widened.

"Haha! Honestly, being hungry is only bad when you're not about to get something… I bet Mum's made us something already and will be mad because we're late!"

"I cannot believe this, Arthur!" shouted a woman nearby. Harry quickly turned around to see an angry-looking Mrs. Weasley running towards them.

"She saw us afterall" Mr Weasley said to them.

"How could you bewitch these things! You know what happened when you made that car fly!" Mrs. Weasley put her fists on her hips. She narrowed her eyes on her husband.

"Molly, we were riding them…" tried Mr. Weasley.

"Riding? Is that what it's called when you fly?!" She must have seen them.

"And you, Ron!" she started to look at the worried looking Ron "You're overage now! You have to act responsible! … Of course I don't blame you, Harry. You must've grown up with those Muggle things"

Yeah, he did. But only by seeing other people riding them. The Dursleys never allowed him to ride a bike, let alone own one.

"Molly, they flew perfectly!" Mr Weasley defended himself. Harry did not miss the tone of excitement, but surely neither would Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll talk later! Get in the house! Food is already on the table!" Mrs. Weasley said simply and led them in the house.

When Harry looked at the table he could not help but be amazed by the cooking abilities of Mrs. Weasley. It looked just like one of those Hogwarts feasts. He took a good look around. Percy was sitting at the table and was eating. He looked up at the new-comers and put his hand in the air, greeting them. "Hello!"

Next to Percy was a young woman Harry did not recognize. She put her head up and smiled fondly at Harry. He smiled back and gazed towards a girlish figure. Ginny, he hoped. It was Hermione. She jumped off the table and ran towards them. She hugged Ron and looked at Harry with a look he could not misinterpret. "Did you turn them back?" she asked him.

"He did, Hermione" said Ron sounding disappointed.

"Good! Because it's not right to put them in that state, Harry! You should…"

"I know" Harry said smiling at her. She reminded Harry of another woman he heard just seconds ago.

"I still think his Aunt and Uncle would be better off the way he left them, 'Moine" Ron said.

"We'll talk later! Come on, you should eat something" she said to Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry. Harry laughed at the thought that Hermione sounded exactly like Mrs. Weasley. She also had this being-in-charge-mother-tone in her voice.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked him.

"Noth'n" he returning the laughter to a smile. "You just remind me of someone…"

"Whom?" she asked curiously.

"Blimey… now that you mention it, Harry…" Ron said with a wide gaze upon Hermione. "You really look a lot like Professor McGonagall when you're mad!"

Harry looked at his friend with an aroused eyebrow.

"Maybe you'll listen to me then! At least once in a while!" Harry shot them an threatening look. Ron simply smiled at her affectionately.

"You're cute" he said.

Hermiones look did not change while her mouth formed a smile she was obviously fighting to suppress. She turned around at sat down at the table still fighting that smile. Ron sat down next to her and Harry next to him.

The girl next to Percy kept looking at Harry every once in a while untill Percy finally introduced her. "Harry, this is Philine Jenkins. She's working at the Ministry"

"And above that, her brother is Joey Jenkins!" Ron exclaimed proudly.

"Joey Jenkins?" Hermione asked. Harry knew that name. He had heard it somewhere before.

"He's a beater at the Chudley Cannons!" Ron said with even more excitement in his voice.

"It's not important who her brother is, Ron" Percy said simply. Harry noticed Philine getting a little bit closer to Percy after that statement.

"Percy is right. No one is simply a relative of someone. Everyone has something unique that people like about them" Mr. Weasley supported his son. Percy gazed at his father and both smiled at oneanother.

"Right! But seriously, Harry. I'm sure we'll meet Joey soon enough, when rumors are true!" Ron pointed at Percy and Philine with his head.

"Rumors?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah… There will be another…" but Percy interrupted him.

"It is not your place to tell people, little brother. But yes, they are true" Percy said gazing at Philine. She smiled at the rest of the table and held up her hand. A sparkling ring was on it. "We are getting married!" Hermione clapped her hands in front of her mouth, Mr. Weasley smiled with pride at his son. Ron and Harry simply sat in their seats and looked at that engaged couple with big eyes. "But please don't tell Mum. I want to tell her alone to make the last years up to her" Percy announced. But too late.

Harry was sure he never saw Mrs. Weasley ran so fast. She stormed towards Percy who looked totally shocked. Afraid her mother would harm him he got off his chair and took a Stepp backwards. But Mrs. Weasley rached him before Percy could do something else. It surely was the most intense Mrs. Weasley hug Harry ever saw. "My son!" she yelled "My son!" Harry could not help but smile. _My family_ he thought.

When Mrs. Weasley finally let go of her son, tears were all over her face. She cleaned them and turned to face Philine. Philine swallowed and got off her chair, smiling at Mrs. Weasley. "My daughter!" she exclaimed and took her into the same embrace as Percy had become.

"Blimey!" whispered Ron to Harry "Good thing I don't get married!" Hermione looked at Ron with narrowed eyes. "You're hopeless, Ronald!" she said and left his side to congratulate Percy.


	4. Search and Fly

"What did I do now?" asked a clueless Ron after he and Harry had left for Ron's room.

"You really don't know, do you?" laughed Harry.

"How should I know? I was just saying that I'm lucky I don't get an embarrasing hug from my mum…" Ron started thinking out loud.

Harry grinned. This is not what Ron said. He may have meant it, but surely he had not said it. "Think again, Ron…"

They sat down on their beds. "No… No, I don't get it" resigned Ron. Harry shook his Head at Ron's unknowledge. "Percy getting married, eh? That's a shock! I didn't think he had time getting to know someone while being posessed with doing ministry work…"

"You'd be surprised, Ronald, how much of a ladiesman our Percy is" came a mocking voice from the door. When Harry heard the voice his stomach felt heavy and his heart stopped, trying to shout. He turned his head toward the door and there she stood. A red-haired girl with a risen eyebrow looking at Ron.

"Hi, Ginny" Harry mouth started talking before his mind caught up with it. His lips formed a smile and he gazed upon the girl. Her eyes turned to meet Harry's and a small smile formed in her face.

"Have you been eavesdropping, Ginny?!" Ron said jumping from his bed and walking towards the door. "Never heard of privacy, have you?"

"If you don't want me to tell you why Hermione is mad at you… your choice, Ron" Ginny turned to face her brother again. Ron's ears turned red and he looked down at the floor. "Fine, tell me what I did wrong and then leave, okay?"

"I tell you what you did wrong with Hermione when you tell me what you did wrong with me right now" she mocked him with a wide grin on her face.

"With you?" he looked up again "What should I have done now?"

"You have a lot to learn about women… and sisters, Ronald" she said taking a look at Harry who was on the brink of laughing at Ron's misery. She smiled at him and left leaving the door for Ron to close.

"Can you believe those girls?" Ron asked incredulously.

"She's right you know? About the learning part…" Harry said. Ron looked at him agasp… "What?" asked Harry.

"I just had a brilliant idea" he said and took a case from under his bed. He opened it and searched for something.

"What are you looking for?" Harry wondered.

"Surefire Ways To Charm A Witch, of course! There has to be some clue how I could make a good excuse for whatever I did!"

"I think part of making a good excuse is actually knowing what you're saying sorry for, Ron" Harry laughed. Then it strucked Harry. He got up from his bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron still searching desperately for his book "You're not going to talk to my sister, are you? I don't want to have to hit you" Ron warned him absently.

"No" Harry lied.

"So, where are you off to?" asked Ron lifting his head to look in Harrys direction.

_Think, Harry, think!_ he thought. _Still hungry? Na, Ron would probably get hungry once you say that. Flying on your broom? Ron would try to get some one-on-one…_ "Hermione" he said "I'll try to find out what bothers her"

"You sounded like you knew that already..." Ron pointed out suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think I do, but I might be wrong. And when I tell you and it's wrong you'll blame me" explained Harry hopefully convincing his friend.

"Right… Good luck trying to understand what she'll tell you" Ron said focussing on his case again.

"Er… Thanks, Ron" Harry said and left the room.

Harry searched for Ginny. At first in her room, but no one was there. The kitchen was empty except for a tear-struck Mrs Weasley hugging the soon-to-be-married Percy and Philine and Mr. Weasley looking proud of his son. He went out to the Quidditch field, but no one was there either. Where could she be? He looked at the field and remembered how he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny used to play Quidditch here two years ago. It seemed a lifetime ago. He took a deep breath as though trying to take in those memories.

"Hello, Mr. Potter" a female voice echoed from behind. It was Ginnys. Harry turned around to see her. She stood near the hut where the Weasleys stored their broomsticks. She smiled at him and went towards him when Harry realized that she held something in her hands. Two large objects… brooms. One of them was his firebolt.

"Figured you'd come here, Harry" she said throwing his Firebolt at him "Care for a ride?"

Harry got on his broom and lifted off, Ginny by his side. "How'd you figure I'd come here?" he asked.

"It's where I'd look for me…" she said firmly looking straight forward.

"I looked in your room at first… you could have just been in there, you know" he said smiling.

"Na" she said "Hermione could have stomped in any second and Ron would be too close… It's no good place to talk"

_She's right_ Harry thought. _He couldn't have talked to Ginny privately in HER room. He remembered his seventeenth birthday when Ron came stomping in on them kissing._

"Em, Harry. Before we talk… There's something I need you to do" Ginny said seriously. Harrys stomach seemed to turn at these words? What would she ask of him?

"Yeah…?" he looked uncertain at her.

"Race me! First one over the Burrow wins!" she yelled and flew off. Harry looked bewildered and was confused. _Race h… oh_. He closed his grip on his Firebolt and flew after her. It seemed hopeless given her lead on him, but when he came in sight of her she hovered a short way in front of the Burrow. He stopped next to her.

"Been waiting for you, Harry…" she turned to him. He understood that she inclined more than just this race. "You didn't have to, Ginny…" he said smiling sad. "I did anyway" she answered looking at Harry. She gripped her broom and flew further over the Burrow. "And it looks like I won though I waited" she grinned and returned to the Quidditch field.

A part of Harry was glad she waited for him the entire last year. But he couldn't help but feel guilty over it. Though he had wished to be with her, kiss her more times than he can remember, he did not want Ginny to feel that way. He wanted her to be happy. With the guilt in the back of his head, he followed Ginny back to the field.


	5. Hopeless Wizards I

Ginny had just stored her broom in the hut when Harry reached it and she turned her head to see him approach. Once he landed he put his broom in the hut also and they turned to walk for a while.

"Ginny" Harry started and took a deep breath "I know it must've been hard for you… the last year I mean… But I didn't want you to wait for me… I just wanted you to be happy"

Ginny rose her eyebrow towards him, then said in a mocking "So you'd rather want me to be with someone else then, do you?" and grinned at him.

Harry quickly looked away looking for words to say. He thought of Ron and how he'd maneouver himself into these kind of questions, but somehow came out of them alive.

"No, erm" he swallowed "I still like you the way I used to ever since sixth grade…" he had said it faster than his thoughts could catch up with him. At least it was out now.

"Do you now?" her mocking voice sounded back.

_Oh great._ Though he had just said it, confirming it directly afterwards made him swallow again. "Yeah" he murmured. He swallowed again and was relieved to see a smile on her face. When he looked into her hazel brown eyes his heart started to jump and he smiled back fondly.

Above all he wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her and hold her tighter to kiss her some more. Harry slowly lifted his hand to touch her cheek and when he leaned into her he could already see her leaning into him. He did not want to close his eyes, feeling he would miss the moment, a moment that felt like the life of someone else in the past. But it was truely his life now. He put his other arm on her waist and was closing his eyes now. When he touched her sweet lips he took a deep breath and inhalted her sweet flowerish smell. He was kissing her, he was kissing Ginny Weasley, the girl of his dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron didn't want to wait any longer. _How could it take Harry so long to find out what he did wrong?_ Normally it was just a simple word he said that made Hermione lose temper. His book about girls didn't help him either so – instead of sitting and waiting – Ron decided to take matters into his own hands. He left his room searching for Hermione.

When he opened Ginnys room, he found her already. She was sitting on her bed and read a book – _This is new_, Ron thought. He hemmed and entered the room.

Hermione looked excited towards the newcomer, but her face turned back once she realized it was Ron.

"Oh… it's you" she said more to herself than to him.

"Yeah… erm, mind if I come in?" Ron mumbled.

"I won't stop you…" Hermione said looking back at the book.

"'Mione, what did I do?" Ron asked curiously. His ears turned red and his look gazed at the ground; his mind still fighting to find the answer to that question before she had to say it.

"It's not important…" she said to the book. She read with such intensity, that Ron wondered whether she actually listened to his question or simply knew what he would have asked and responded automatically. He got closer to Hermione trying to get a glimpse at the book.

"Erm… what's that?"

"A book, Ronald. You do know what that is, don't you?" she said simply and turned around so Ron would have to talk to her back. However, this gave him the opportunity to read the opened pages.

_Chapter 3 – Don't blame them_

_Now, since you have mastered the basic male wizard thinking-processes, the next step is to let go of the urge to blame them for it. They simply don't think as witches do and it's not their fault._

_Witches have niveau. You'd never ask another witch to pull your finger and release a cloud of stinking dust once she does, would you? For wizards, however, this is comedy. Even Muggles adapted this and farted instead of using magic!_

_They are primitive, but happy with it. Don't blame them for it, they simple are like that. As for the reason, there are a lot of speculations among both witches and wizards. One saying that it is still the child inside of them, while another claims that they simply never had to live up to their mothers expectations._

_The best you can hope for is to raise them up to regret stupid words or actions faster than usual._

_Chapter 4 – The child within_

_Especially when it comes to pranks and jokes, the male wizards are way beyond any idea that an ordinary witch could have. Statistics at Hogwarts say that to every witch gettting detention for playing pranks, there are at least ten wizards sitting around them. Chances are that among these ten wizards is at least one who got the witch into trouble in the first place._

_Very difficult is it once a wizard can't take his eyes off of a witch. In that case he'd do almost anything to impress her even though he should know that it will never be his pranks that the girl will be interested in – let alone make her notice him in a positive way. Exceptions are found in Slytherin however._

_Chapter 5 – Hopeless wizards_

_How do you recognize a hopeless wizard? Normally your instincts will tell you that he has absolutely no clue as to what he's saying. He won't even realize that he did or said something that upset you untill you tell him. You should consider yourself lucky when he comes to his senses and simply askes you. But please don't expect him to understand your answer or its implications._

_Should you ever find one of these hopeless wizards who confronts you begging your forgiveness and telling you his exact mistake: Chanes are that he had help or simply read a book._

"Blimey…" said Ron.

"Yes, Ronald?" asked Hermione looking up from her book and turning her head to him.

"You have a book about me, ´Mione" he said looking hopefull at the Title ´Don't blame them´

"It's not that interesting, really" she responded, closing the book and laying it down on the bed. She rose an eyebrow while folding her arms and scanned Ron's face. "So?"

Ron took a short glance at the book's title - ´The Males of both worlds – A guide for the witch' by Maria Beards – before carefully thinking about his next words. "I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?" Hermione asked expectingly.

_Okay_, he thought, _time to shine, Ronald Weasley! You can do this! _He rubbed his neck focussing all his energy on this one task: _What did I say when she started to act out? Percy announced their wedding, Mum hugged them… I was thinking how uncomfortable it is to be hugged this way by my own Mum… Does Hermione want my Mum to hug me like that? No, come on, Ronald!_

Hermione still stared at him with her eyebrow raised and her arms folded. Though her fingers tipped on her arm impatiently. _You're running out of time, come on!_

_Okay, what did you say? ´Good thing I don't get married´… Blimey!_

"Sorry for saying I'm happy that I don't get married…" Ron mumbled. His eyes shot up in shock at these words "Not that I want to marry you!" his shocked looking eyes got larger with every word _Damnit!_ "I mean I do want to marry you!" _God, damnit!_ "Not now I mean! Later! Much later!" _No! "_Not that much, rather soon!"

Hermione started to laugh "Relax, Ron. I don't want to get married anyway"

With these words Ron relaxed a little. _Wait a minute_ "You don't?" he asked with a tone of misery he tried to hide.

"In the future maybe… But not now" she smiled at him.

Ron's ears turned even redder than before and a wide self-satisfied grin spread across his face. He got out of it. He figured out what he did, nearly got himself in an even worse situation than before and got out of it, too! He took a good look around the room when he realized that it was Ginny's room they were in. But Ginny wasn't there. _And Harry… didn't he want to talk to Hermione?_ Ron's grin faded and his face turned into concerned suspicion. "Where's Harry by the way?"

"How should I know? He was in your room, wasn't he?" Hermione pointed out.

"He said he wanted to talk to…" _That git! He's probably snogging my little sister right now!_

Ron ran out of the room and left a bewildered looking Hermione behind. When she heard him yell „Harry!" it struck why Ron left in such a hurry. Thinking the worst she quickly ran after him hoping she wouldn't be too late.

_A/N:_

_I wonder whether Harry knows what - or rather who! - is coming for him and whether or not Hermione will be quick enough._

_I think it's fair to assume that someone else will turn up in the next chapter that might aid Ron OR Harry. You'll see, I think I got a good idea!_


	6. Am I Missing Something?

It felt like the longest kiss Harry ever shared with Ginny – or with Cho for that matter. This eternal moment felt so long, and yet not long enough. Everything around them seemed to disappear, simply didn't matter anymore. The smell of Ginny, the sensation of her skin at his fingers, the pressure of her body against his, the taste of her sweet lips, the feeling of flying in mid-air… that was real to him now. He wasn't standing with her at the Quidditch field, he was in his own world – in their own world. And this world would never end. The sun would always lighten this world, the rain would only fall around them so the beautiful flowers could grow further and further, filling his nose with their beautiful smell. And yet the strongest smell would always be the girl in his arms.

In the past he was simply a visitor to that world of beautiful sensation, it wasn't meant to harbor him. He had to return to the world that lived in constant fear of darkness, constant fear of death. That world was saved now. A lot of good men and women gave their lives to save others, and Harry was willing to become one of them. It was his duty now to turn that fearful world into the one he owned with Ginny, turn it into a place of goodness. Let the victims of darkness never be forgotten.

It was at this thought that Harry opened his eyes again, seeing in front of them a pair of closed hazel browns. He returned his hand back to Ginny's cheek and removed his lips from hers, leaning his forehead on hers. They took deep breaths, as though it was an eternity since they last filled their lungs with air, and looked in each others eyes for some moments – speechless.

"I'm sorry, Ginny…" Harry swallowed.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"Fred…" he mumbled and found it difficult to look in her eyes. His own eyes showed his sorrow and guilt for his death however hard he tried to fight it.

"Me too" she said and leaned her head against his hand.

"How's…" Harry started, but Ginny seemed to know the question, for she already began to speak.

"George's holding on. He took it harder than the rest of us…"

"Yeah… I heard" he sighed.

"If you start blaming yourself, I'll have to hex you…" she smiled sadly.

"I'll do my best then…" he returned her sad smile.

Like this they fell silent again. There was no need for more talk, their eyes seemed to lay down their souls in front of the others. They could have continued standing in the open had they not been rudly interrupted.

"HARRY!" came a shrieking voice from behind them. A figure came sprinting towards them, but they were unable to identify the person. Instinctively Harry let go his hold of Ginny and pulled out his wand, ready to defend himself. Yet another remainder of his last year's experience. Harry had to think of Alastor Moody: 'constant vigilance!'

The silhouette came closer as Ginny lay her hand on Harrys outstreched wandhand, pulling it down, causing his tight grip on the wand to relax.

"It's Hermione" she whispered to him. Indeed, the shadow figure took the form of Hermione as it came closer, yet again calling out for Harry. Behind her came another figure, bigger than the one that is his best friend.

When Hermione reached the reunioned couple she was breathless and could only master to say "Ron – coming !" These words were warning enough, but too late. The bigger figure was already in front of them, anger and worry in his eyes.

"I knew it, Harry!" he said and pulled out his wand to hold it up in Harry's direction.

"Ron, don't!" squieked Hermione still trying to recover from her sprint.

"He's snogging my little…" Ron could not finish his sentence before his hands seemed to fall down, overpowered by gravity. "What the?!"

"Harry!" squieked Hermione yet again.

"Wasn't me" Harry said obviously shocked.

"Must've been you, you git! Your wand's the only one in the open! My arms have no bones left, that's not funny, Harry!" Ron yelled. He was right. Ron's arms looked like the gummi arm that Professor Lockhart once left Harry with when he broke his'. And he was also the only one with a drawn wand, but he didn't even think of something similar. Could he have lost his control again? Like he did with Aunt Marge? _Of course not_ Harry thought _I wasn't even angry or lost control over my emotions… But when it wasn't me… who was?_

Harry looked down at his hand holding his wand. It still was in Ginny's… was it possible that Ginny conjured a speechless spell? When Harry looked up at Ginny she looked as shocked as he did. _Maybe she didn't know it would happen…_ He defended her in his mind.

Ron shot Harry the angriest look he gave him since he wore the Horcrox and ran off, hovering behind him his boneless arms floating like feathers in the wind. Harry looked after him untill he was out of sight… then looked at Hermione who's facial expression was a mix of worry and anger. She looked at Harry and Ginny in turns and then ran after Ron.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and he put his wand back in his pocket, looking at Ginny he could tell that she might still be wondering whether or not it was she who unboned Ron's arms.

"Ginny… did you… do that?" he asked carefully.

"No! I don't even have my wand with me!" she defended herself desperately.

"Maybe… you made my wand do it… unwillingly I mean…" he continued.

"No, Harry! It wasn't me! I don't even know the incarntation! I thought it really was you!" she whispered with relief in her eyes.

"But…" Harry began slowly "If it wasn't one of us…" _Somebody else must've been it!_ He quickly looked around. But no one was in sight and the view was open, no obstacles that someone might've been hiding in… _Invisible! _He combined. "Come on, Ginny… We better go inside…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Ginny entered the Burrow they found Ron sitting at the kitchen table. His arms were still hanging towards the ground. It would take at least one night for them to regrow, Harry knew that as he had once experienced it, too.

When Ron heard the door he shot them an angry look, obviously trying to Harry them with his pure thoughts. Harry went closer to Ron, but held his distance.

"Ron, it wasn't me, honestly!" Harry tried to reason with his friend.

"Spare me… It's not like you lied to me for the first time today… Trying to talk to Hermione, were you? Well you obviously had the wrong person!" Ron spoke to the table. Harry looked guilty, but a feeling of relief spread across his body when he felt Ginny's hand taking his and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Look, it's not like your arms will stay like this…"

"You admit then, do you?!" Ron bellowed finally looking at Harry.

"Of course not! I'm just saying… Look! It wasn't me, it wasn't Ginny, so it must've been someone else…"

"Yeah, right! I removed my own bones!" Ron yelled.

"I didn't want to say that…" Harry sighed.

"Ron, think about it… There might have been someone else out there…" Ginny reasoned.

"Defending him now, are you?" Ron said returning his gaze towards the table.

"You're an idiot, Ronald Weasley. I'm just trying to find an explanation" Ginny said.

"It's obvious, Ginny! Your perfect Harry jinxed off my bones and tries to get away with it! Just because he got you wrapped around his fingers again…" Ron bellowed.

"I don't have anyone wrapped around anything, Ron! But Ginny's right! You are an idiot!" Harry yelled and got up the stairs. Ginny looked after him but decided to calm Ron down first.

"I don't need your protection, Ron… I'm fine" she whispered.

"You don't know what's best for you…" he said.

"Oh, and you do, Mr. boneless-Brother?" she said mocking tone and followed Harry upstairs. Hermione looked after her, sighing loudly and putting her arm around Ron's shoulder. "You are hopeless, Ronald Weasley"

_A/N:_

_Either Ginny or Harry are lieing or Ron might really have removed his own bones. But what about Hermione? She was suspiciously quiet during Ron and Harrys argument. Is it possible it was her? If not, who was it then? Who knows?_

_I do! But I won't tell you! At least not now ;) But the day's still long and maybe I'll find time to give in to the urge of telling you guys the whole story._

_ P.S.: I really do understand those "review" comments at each chapter of other people's stories now. Gives you confidence that what you're writing is not complete rubbish wink ;)_


	7. Cleanup

_I just couldn't resist! I justfinished creating a timetable to give me a rough overview what will happen the next year and now that I got so many plots – thanks to JKR! – I MUST continue writing immediately. Especially when I think that in a week I'll be preparing to go to Göttingen to continue my studies._

_But what am I writing so much… ENJOY!_

_He's an idiot!_ Harry thought while he wandered the floor up and down. _He – is – an – i – di – ot!_ His hands had formed fists, but loosened up the more he thought these words.

"Harry…" a voice whispered in his ear. It was Ginny's. Harry stopped moving and looked down at his shoulder on which her hand now lay down. "He's an idiot" he said breathing hardly.

"He's not trying to be one…" Ginny said flatly and embraced Harry from behind, laying her other hand on his stomach and her head on his other shoulder. Harry turned his head to lean it against hers, inhaling her smell with pleasure. He relaxed his hands and dissolved the formed fists, touching her hand on his stomach.

"I'm not saying he's right or anything, he's just trying to protect me… he always had, you know that, Harry" she fondly caressed his hand in hers and kissed his neck.

"He doesn't have to protect you from me, Ginny! He should know that!" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, well… He's Ron, isn't he? Takes a while his brain to catch up with his actions" she said and created a smile on Harry's face. _Oh, how I missed this…_ Harry thought urgently trying to hold back a tear that seemed to fight itself into existence. He used his other hand to caress her cheek and turned to face her.

He could still see the grin from her last comment on her face and looked into her eyes. They reflected his own eyes, his own green eyes. But Harry could see so much more, as though her entire soul lay there in front of him. Her entire soul that he had missed for so long.

"I will never let something happen to you, Ginny…" he whispered to her.

"Oh, now you sound like Ron… I can take care of myself, you know" she grinned at him.

"I know…I just wanted you to know…" he continued.

"… That you'd go into the chamber of secrets for me?" she finished his sentence. "Or that you'd kiss me in front of the entire Gryffindor common room? Or pretend to have died…" she swallowed hard.

"I had to…" he whispered sadly.

"I knew… I knew you weren't dead…" she said as she leaned into his hand "I mean, I saw you laying there, but I somehow knew you were alive… Just like I had a feeling you walked past me when I calmed that girl who was asking for her mother… Did you?" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Yeah" he said no longer able to supress the tear that began running down his face. "There were so many things I wanted to tell you, Ginny… So many things I wanted you to know… But… If I had stopped, even for one second… I wouldn't have been able to face Voldemort… I wouldn't have had the strength to leave your side again… I wouldn't have…"

"You won't have to leave my side again, Harry…" she whispered releasing a tear of her own when she reopened her eyes to look at him "I'm right here and I'll never let you go again…" Just when they closed their eyes again to lean into eachother to kiss, a male voice disturbed them.

"Sorry, mate… I shouldn't have stormed in on you earlier…" said Ron. _Impeccable timing…_thought Harry as he looked in Ron's direction. Hermione stood behind him obviously thinking the same thing.

"It's okay…" Harry said.

Ron walked towards them and asked Hermione to put his his arms around his best friend on one and his sister on the other side. Harry took a glance at Ginny at could not contain a grin when she saw her annoyed look at her brother.

"So, you two then, eh?" Ron grinned sheepishly. "I don't mind, Harry, don't worry. But I'll have to think of a revenge fort hat bone-removing"

"I keep telling you, it wasn't me, Ron!" Harry explained again.

"Sure it was you, who else would it have been? It's not like Hermione would do such a thing, is it?" Ron said looking slightly worried that it might've been Hermione's idea of revenge for his marriage-comment.

"I certainly would not, Ron… Besides, it's far more important to get some skelegrow potion for you" said Hermione. At that moment a door sprang open revealing George.

"I hear you need some Skelegrow?" he said and looked at the quartet searchingly. "So, who of you wanted to harm whom?" All of them looked bewildered.

"Erm… me… Harry" said Ron with his ears getting their normal red-state whenever he is ashamed.

"How'd you know?" asked Hermione incrediously.

"I was missing a wand that removes arm-bones when someone wants to harm another person with magic. New product, see. Been thinking our little Ginny here might replace Slytherin wands with mine."

"So, how come you lost one? And why did it look like Ron's?"

"I didn't exactly lose it…" George said innocently "Just misplaced it…" he thought out loud "Next to Ron's… By the way, brother, here is yours" he said and threw a wand in Ron's direction "I might have mistaken them… deliberately"

"That's not nice, George" pointed out Hermione.

"He wouldn't have noticed, Hermione. Besides who knows what our dear Harry would look like now" George defended himself. He grabbed inside his room and took out a bottle of skelegrow potion then handed it to Ron and returned to his room, saying "Remember… Don't come in here" on his way.

Harry couldn't sleep half of the night. It might have had something to do with Ron's snoring or – when Ron woke up due to the pain – his swearing.

The next day - June 1st – Harry woke up finding a finally silently sleeping Ron in the bed next to him. His bones seemed to have regrown already and the pain must have been gone. Harry got dressed and left for the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley already had breakfast served.

"Morning" he mumbled still half sleeping.

"Good morning, Harry dear" Mrs Weasley said giving him a hug. Percy, Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Hermione already sat at the table and greeted him.

"Harry, I think you should read this" Mr. Weasley said handing him the Daily Prophet. He took it and read two Articles on the front page:

_Ministry cleans out its own backyard_

_Temporary Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, surprised the wizarding world by taking a clean sweep all across his ministry. Many of the highly positioned politicians of former Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse saw themselves confronted with pending charges and investigations for crimes against Muggle-borns. Whether the Minister himself was – as he claims – under the Imperius curse has yet to be determined._

_Among the most arrested is Dolores Jane Umbridge, former head of the short lived Muggle-born Registration Commission, with charges of crimes against Muggle-borns. Should she be convicted she will soon call a cell in Azkaban her home. Luckily for her, the Minister also changed the guard arrangements at the wizarding prison. For more see page twenty-nine._

A satisfied smile formed on Harry's face when he looked up at Mr. Weasley. "You should read the entire page, Harry…" He looked back at the page. Above the article he just read is a photo of Umbridge being escorted out of her office seemingly protesting. Below the article however… A picture of Harry and Rita Skeeter who pulled his photo-self in the frame. His stomach felt like it will turn over.

_Harry Potter – The Face Behind The Scar_

_This is the announced title of Rita Skeeter's project – A biograpy of Harry Potter; a follow-up on her top-selling biography of Albus Dumbledore._

„_Yes, of course, silly" she said when we asked her if she had first-hand-information on how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – Furthermore Lord Voldemort – finally demised. „Me and Harry are like a unit, but surely you noticed it when I interviewed him on [Voldemort's return" she laughed. „And I won't give too much away, but I think it's fair to assume that he was the one who killed him in the end. But readers will have to wait untill December to read the full story. A good reporter takes her time"_

_Given recent events, it is fair to assume for us, that Rita Skeeter is about to write an instant beststeller once more._

Harry put aside the Daily Prophet and rubbed his forehead. _That woman_ he thought _I wonder whether she wrote that article herself…_

_A/N:_

_Yeah, that's it! It's 1 A.M. in Germany and I really need some sleep. I bet we'll hear from Rita again soon, she has to interview a lot of people, you know. And I think the Azkaban guard part will also come up sooner rather than later, so there will be a lot of cleaning up to do and I can't imagine Harry relax until it's done._

_F.Y.I. I'm just listening to a song from The Red Jet Jumpsuit Apparatus - ´Your Guardian Angel´ and if you want to know my opinion… this song totally fits my opinion on the Harry-Ginny-relationship! I think it's on YouTube, too._


	8. What Is Right And What Is Easy

_A/N:_

_Well, First of all thanks for the reviews:) Second of all: The thing with the quotation marks… Well, My fault! I'm used to use german quotation system subconsciously... growing up with it and all So, I have to look exactly what I do when I write speech or anything in quotations! I'll try to bear that in mind and thanks for the hint!_

This day promised to become a great one. Though the prospect of Rita Skeeter writing about Harry is not something he was looking forward to, he was very happy that Shacklebolt is already making it hard for Voldemort supporters to stay in their positions. The outview of Umbridge in Azkaban did its part in Harry's mood, too. Yet he had to defend Pius Thicknesse who really was under influence of the Imperius Curse, but Shacklebolt knows that for sure.

Apart from the political changes all around him, Harry thought about his whole life that was only at the beginning. He had two amazing friends, a stunning girlfriend, and was visiting the closest thing to a family he could ever have in this world: The Weasleys. Yes, life truely could be wonderful. Still, he had to think of all the people who gave theirs for a better future. He took a deep breath. He gave Mr. Weasley his Daily Prophet back and looked at Hermione who read The Quibbler. The frontpage looked like it had returned to its former bizarre state: Crunkle-Horned Snorkack sighting near London.

'Anything interesting in it, Hermione?' Harry asked with a grin on his face.

'Just that someone claims to have seen a Crunkle-Horned Snorkack… The article is ten pages long… Oh and half a page describes the Battle of Hogwarts and how Voldemort died because he tripped over a Nargle…'

'You have to give them credit though' Harry said smirking 'For nearly one year it was more popular than the Prophet…'

'I'll keep reading it… At least once a month or so, it's actually quite funny once you started' Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone just when an owl came flying through the window and landed near Harry. He quickly untied the letter attached to ist knee and watched the owl flying off again.

'Ah' said Mr. Weasley 'It's probably from Kingsley, Harry.'

_Kingsley?_ Harry thought _What would he write me for?_

_**Hello Harry –**_

_**You might have already heard about our new employment-policy at the Ministry and I know you never liked politicians much, but I think that it is my duty to offer you a job in the Auror Department.**_

_**You don't have to respond immediately, take your time to consider the offer. I can fully understand should you reject it.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

Harry an Auror? In school it was the only job Harry considered for himself, but now that he actually got offered a post as Auror, it felt unreal.

'Morning, guys…' yawned Ginny from the stairs. Harry did not look away from the letter saying _job in the Auror Department_. She walked past Harry sweeping along his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

'Morning, sunshine' whispered Ginny in his ear. 'What's wrong?' she asked glancing at the letter in front of him. He handed it over to her and she quickly scanned it. 'Hey, that's great, isn't it?' she smiled at him.

'Guess so' he said gasping. 'But…?' Ginny asked scanning his expression.

'I don't know… It's so sudden, I guess…' he answered getting a hold of himself. He looked at Ginny and smiled at her. _There she is! My girlfriend_ he thought proud of himself. He kissed her cheek 'Morning, bright eye'. She returned her smile and sat down next to him, starting to eat.

About ten minutes later, a sleepy Ron walked down the stairs and instantly rushed to fill his stomach. 'Blimey, I'm hungry!' he exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

After breakfast, Ron took Hermione by the hand and whispered something in her ear what made her blush scarlet. He grinned satisfied with himself and lead her up the stairs. Mr. Weasley and Percy left for the Ministry and Mrs. Weasley asked Harry and Ginny to degnomify the garden.

'Do you wanna accept Kingsley's offer?' Ginny asked while she whirled a gnome around her head who squieked 'Let me down, you giant beast!'.

'I don't know…' he sighed 'What do you reckon?'

'I reckon it's not my choice, Harry'

'I mean… I DO want to become an Auror… someday… But I feel like I'm underqualified… I haven't even finished school properly…' he thought out loud.

'You? Underqualified? Where've you been the last eighteen years?' Ginny laughed as she threw the gnome nearly ten feet.

'That was another life…'

'The way I see it… it was your life then… and it's your life now… You always could do whatever you wanted to do with it… you just chose to fight' she said admiringly and sprinted to Harry when a gnome hit him at his knee joint and made him fall down.

'I didn't have a choice then…' he mumbled when Ginny helped him back to his feet 'Thanks'

'You always have a choice, Harry'

'I really was willing to die that night…' he whispered sadly.

'You didn't have to… you could have just run away…' Ginny whispered back at him.

'It would've been easier, yes… but' Harry started.

'A wise man once said: you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy' Ginny quoted and caressed Harry's cheek 'We always have to make these choices… we always will… And I'm sure you'll make the right one now, too, Harry' she said and leaned in to kiss him until a gnome disrupted them rudely 'Don't throw me again, giant woman!' squeaked the gnome at her and kicked her at her knee and ran off again.

And as Harry watched his Ginny run after the gnome he knew what he had to do. He knew what the right thing was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I feel sorry for him…' Hermione pleaded at a disgusted looking Ron.

'How can anyone in his clear mind actually feel that way towards him?!'

'His entire world's been turned upside down, Ron… He lost his friends, his parents will most likely have a hard time to adjust… Come on, we should really look by on his birthday… Just for five minutes"

'How do you know the date of his birthday anyway… And it's not like he'd want us there' Ron argued.

'I overheard him talking about it to his parents after the battle'

'When I agree… can we return to snogging? I really liked it better than talking about that git's birthday…' grunted Ron.

'Well… Okay' she agreed making her blush slightly.

'Brilliant' Ron said and continued to kiss Hermione. _Maybe I can tease him a little… He deserves it!_ Ron thought before he lost his ability to think straight.

_A/N:_

_So. I hope I got every quotation mark right, if not, sorry if so, I have to agree with Ron: Brilliant! Shortest chapter yet, but I'll make it up to you by writing another one in the evening:)  
_


	9. What Is Right But Easily Regretted

That evening Harry wanted to go to bed early, trying to catch up on the sleep he missed the previous night.

"Did Hermione tell you?" asked Ron when he entered the room.

"Tell me what?" asked Harry surprised by Ron's entry.

"Apparently Malfoy's birthday is in four days…" sighed Ron.

"So?" wondered Harry "It's not like we're invited, is it?"

"That's what I said! But Hermione feels sorry for the idiot…" Ron said just then realizing that he had already agreed on going.

"So she wants to go then?" Harry considered going. _Considering to visit Draco Malfoy on his birthday… I wonder what he'd say to that…_

"Yeah, 'fraid so" said Ron and jumped on his bed and lay down "Have you made up your mind on the Auror offer? Maybe you could put in a good word for me or something". Ron urgently tried to change the subject away from any Malfoy business.

Harry took a deep breath. He made the choice once Ginny said the right and easy speech from Dumbledore, but wasn't that sure he really made the right one. Sure, it would not be easy, but nothing really was anymore. Up untill a week ago he'd never even consider taking a trip to Malfoy Manor for Malfoy's birthday… but now? It wasn't that easy anymore. He still loathed Draco, no question there, but he agreed with Hermiones pity on him. On the other hand, Malfoy was no boy who'd accept pity.

"Earth to Harry" pressed Ron.

"Hm?" grunted Harry absently. Ginny said she'd support him either way, and Harry liked the prospect of her support in his decision. Indeed, he liked it very much and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Harry, have you just been put under a Confundus Charm or what?"

"Na… yeah, I made up my mind" he said blinking wildly and fell silent again.

"Aaaaand?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Aaaand" Harry continued but pausing for the tensions sake "I'll reject…"

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted in shock.

"I'll reject…" repeated Harry.

"Are you mental? You always wanted to be an Auror! And now you reject this once-in-a-lifetime chance?!"

"I don't think it's right this way… I want to earn the position…"

"Tell me one thing… Defeating the most powerful Dark Wizard of our times isn't qualification enough for you?"

"That's not my point… I just want a normal life… I want to earn the Auror post like everyone else has to…"

"You ARE mental, Harry!" exclaimed Ron. After a couple of minutes of disbelieving head-shaking from Ron in total silence, he said "Did Hermione put you up to this? She won't leave me alone with my education either"

"That's not it… It just feels like the right thing to do, Ron"

Ron sighed loudly, apparently caught up in his thoughts. After a couple of more minutes he seemed to have made up his mind "Well then… Looks like I have no choice but to attend to one last year at Hogwarts!"

"Why do you have no choice?" asked Harry curiously.

"I can't let you two wander off for a year of hall-wandering at night without me, can I? Besides, I doubt Hermione would get off my neck if I won't go back."

"I'm sure your Mum will be glad to hear that decision, too" Harry said smothering a yawn.

"Nearly forgot her, yes! I really have no choice… Well… Night, Harry"

"Night, Ron" Harry yawned and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was June the fifth. How much Harry had dreaded that day, he could not remember. _Come on, it won't be long _He kept saying himself whenever he thought about staying behind. Neither of them could think of something to get Malfoy as a birthday present and Ron proved himself resilient against the argument that it would be an outstretched arm towards Malfoy.

Mr. Weasley wished the Birthday crusaders good luck before he left of for work and Harry was grateful for it, they will likely need it. They decided to go in the afternoon and to bring him a packet of chocolate frogs, since you can't do anything wrong with those, can you?

Harry sat on the couch with Ginny's head at his shoulder, Ron the same with Hermione, when it turned three p.m. and the clock-hand of Ron and Ginny moved from 'Home' to 'Travelling' Next to the family clock was a new clock with large writing on it: Extended Family. Below the writing were 4 clockhands for Fleur, Philine, Hermione and Harry. The latter two clockhands moved to travelling, too.

A couple of seconds after their departure, the Quartet apparated to a country lane. Harry recognized the iron gates at the foot of a long drive, just like it was when he last was here. Harry looked around, looking for a way to get past the iron gates and remembered how the snatchers shook them and were asked for their purpose. And so Harry touched the gates and shook them carefully.

The same face as before appeared "State your purpose!"

"We're here to see Draco…" Harry said carefully.

The face's eyes turned to look at him "Harry Potter… curious" and the gates swung open. They walked along the long drive between the hedges. Short burts of images of his last trip here shot through Harry's mind. He took a deep breath and shook his head to get rid of those images.

When they stood in front of the large door, a woman opened the door with a displeased mien. "We did not expect you, Mr. Potter"

"We just wanted to congratulate Draco to his birthday, Mrs Malfoy" said Hermione with an intimidated smile on her face.

"I see… Wait here, I will see if he is available" she said as she turned around and shut the door close behind her.

When Mrs Malfoy had not returned for five minutes, Ron sat down at the frontsteps and stared absently at sky. "Told you… waste of time" he said more to himself than to any of the others. Ten further minutes later Ron jumped high when the door slammed open and Draco Malfoy stood in front of them.

"My mother said you wanted to talk to me" he loathed to say something.

"Yeah, well… Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and" started Harry.

"And give you this" Hermione finished for him. Ginny handed him the packet of chocolate frogs while Ron looked at Draco with the same loathing look on his face as Malfoy had looking at Harry. He took the packet and wanted to go back into the house as Hermione asked "So, Draco… How are you?"

Draco's hand moved towards his pocket, but refused to complete its task. He turned around to give Hermione the look that was reserved for Harry until then. "My father lost his job, thanks to you I may once again return to Hogwarts to finish school. Crabbe's dead… Goyle's family is in the same desperate situation as mine is in… You tell me how I am, Granger!" loathed Malfoy fighting to restrain himself.

"Sorry…" said Hermione immediately.

"If it wasn't for Harry, you'd be dead, too, you ungrateful git!" sneered Ron back at Malfoy.

"If that isn't dear Weasley… May I remind YOU that if it wasn't for MY mother, your precious chosen one would be dead, too?! So don't you dare to call me ungrateful, Weasley!"

"We better leave…" said Harry desperately to contain the situation. Ron immediately turned around saying "Told you it was a mistake!"

"Rohon!" Hermione shouted and ran after him.

Ginny took Harry's hand and whispered "Come on" in his ear and dragged him back to the iron gates.

"I should have known better" Harry said miserably.

"He's just angry now… It'll change eventually… Besides, at least now you know that we'll have to deal with him in Hogwarts again." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Wouldn't feel like Hogwarts without him" Harry grinned.

"Aaah! If that isn't dear Harry Potter" said a voice coming from a figure in front of them.

_Oaaaaaahhh! What are the odds!_ Thought Harry miserably.

A woman with extravagant glasses stood in front of them. "Well, well. I could not have hoped for a better person to meet me here" she said.

_I could_ Thought Harry looking for a way around her.

"So good to see you again, Harry" she said quickly and shook his hand.

_Not really_!

"Unfortunately I don't have time at the moment, but I will contact you as soon as possible. I'm sure you are so excited with such an extraordinary reporter like me at your biography!" she exclaimed happily and left off toward the Malfoy Manor.

"Ron's right… This was a mistake…" Harry said depressed. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze "I bet the hag is going to interview the Malfoys for her oh so objective Biography" she said and looked loathful in her direction.

"There's nothing we can do now, Harry…" Hermione said pleading to leave.

_A/N:_

_This visit to Malfoy could not have gone any better, don't you think? Draco only seems to hate them more than ever - and this time for non-racial or non-house-belonging reasons! - and Rita Skeeter is going to ask him questions about Harry. Oh, and dare I forget: Draco attends Hogwarts, too! I can see the title of Rita's book before my naked eye: 'Harry Potter - The mistaken hero' with dear thanks to his fellow-student Draco Malfoy. Naaa, that'd be too rude... even for Rita. Or would it? ;)  
_


	10. Letters And Duties

Over a month went by and no Skeeter contacted Harry. He was beginning to hope that maybe she forgot about the whole interview, but then realized that she'd never forgot those things. Or maybe she upset the Malfoys and they cursed her?

It was one of those nights that Harry could not sleep due to Ron's snoring, so when he went down to breakfast he looked miserable. At least Ginny was there too, he thought and sat down next to her enduring her innocent grin combined with her question "Hey, sleepyhead. Had a good night?" Harry merely stared at her, the said "Could've been better…"

At least he was able to enjoy the breakfast Mrs. Weasley made them, so that he was in a better mood when a bunch of owls flew through the window and threw a couple of letters on the kitchen table. Scanning the letters, Harry found three letters adressed to him, and one to each Hermione, Ginny and Mr. Weasley. He was relieved to see that his first letter was not from Skeeter.

_**Hello Harry-**_

_**I am sorry that I have not been able to respond to you earlier, but as you can imagine, the Ministry is rather busy at the time being.**_

_**I was sorry to hear that you do not wish to join the Auror Office at this time, but Minerva assured me, that this wish would return to you once you have completed your last Hogwarts year. Be assured that the offer will still stand then!**_

_**Arthur should receive a letter from the Ministry, too, giving all of you information about trials for supposed Death Eaters and other criminals.**_

_**It's also taken us rather much of our ressources to face the Dementors and keep them at bay. You can imagine how displeased they were when we removed them from Azkaban for good.**_

_**Hoping you are well and to see you at the trials,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

"Greetings from Neville" said Hermione to the present crowd "And good news! He'll join us in the return to Hogwarts! Ah, Harry. Which reminds me… Do you still have your DA Coin?"

"In my trunk, why?"

"Can't tell" she smiled "Mind if I borrow it for a while?"

Harry nodded and unfolded the second letter. Again, relieved to see that it had the emblem of Hogwarts and not the signature of Rita Skeeter.

_**Dear Mr. Potter-**_

_**I am pleased to hear that you will finish your education at Hogwarts and am looking forward to welcome you back on our grounds. Hagrid sends you all his best.**_

_**Now, since you have experience as Captain of the Quidditch team, I would like to say that Gryffindor needs your expertise as leader to bring victory to the house. But I may not be partial this year, I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, so don't go wandering the halls at night, or I might have to suspend you from the Quidditch team.**_

_**Wishing you luck,**_

_**Prof. Minerva McGonogall**_

_**- Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry –**_

"I'm Quidditch captain, again!" said Harry excitedly.

"Brilliant!" yawned Ron coming down the stairs, kissing Hermione and settling in the chair next to her "I hope I won't mess things up as Keeper"

"Who says I'm making you Keeper?" mocked Harry.

"I do" said Ron self-assured. Harry grinned. "Yeah, alright… You're Keeper" he said grabbing his third and last letter. Ginny looked at him with her eyebrow risen high above her eye and put his hand on Harry's hindering him to unfold the letter.

"I could shrink that letter, you know… You'd have to seek it then… But I bet I'd CHASE it down before you found it" she smirked.

"Ginny Weasley" Harry thought out loudly "Chaser… Yeah, that sounds acceptable" he smirked back at her.

"Acceptable?" she badgered him.

"Careful, mate!" whispered Ron in Harry's ear "That's a trick question!"

"Reasonable" teased Harry back at her now raising an eyebrow himself.

"Told you to be careful!" whispered Ron hastily making Harry grin.

"Reasonable is it, eh?" riposted Ginny pricking Harry in his ribs.

"Yes" Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand and holding it up, smiling broadly at her "Very reasonable". He leaned in and kissed her affectionately, letting his kisses wander to her ear "Ginny Weasley" he whispered in it "You wanna be my Chaser?"

"I'll have to think about it" she teased him and pushed her head back to kiss his lips again "I do" she said smiling pleased. Harry smiled back at her kissed her tenderly not noticing the confused look on Ron's face.

"If I fall for trick questions, Hermione usually won't talk to me for at least two hours…" he said thoughtfully.

"Have I ever told you how hopeless you sometimes are, Ron?" she smiled consently at him.

"Erm… yes?" he responded trying not to say the wrong thing now.

Harry looked at Ginny affectionately and remembered the letter he wanted to open before this oh so charming interruption.

_**Dear Harry-**_

_**I am gravely sorry that I could not contact you earlier, but I was so preoccupied with my work this last month! But surely you understand the importance of it.**_

_**As further part of my work, I really do need to ask you some questions about yourself and I am glad to inform you that the twenty-eighth of July is formidable timing for my schedule! I am looking forward to seeing you again.**_

_**I really hope I will be able to speak to the Weasleys on that occasion. It has proven rather difficult to get a hold over them.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Rita.**_

_Oaaaah!_ Harry thought _At least I have another three weeks…_

"Everything okay, Harry?" Ginny asked notiing the fading smile on his face.

"No…" he said depressed handing her over the letter from Skeeter. As she read, her smile, too, faded away, but instantly returned when she gave Harry her letter. "This will lighten you up"

Her letter wore the Hogwarts emblem, too. _Is she Headgirl? No, Hermione will be, for sure!_ he thought.

_**Dear Mrs. Weasley-**_

_**Unfortunately you were not able to proccur the necessary knowledge to attend to you seventh and last year at Hogwarts since you missed a lot of the classes of the former year for understandable reasons. You will therefor repeat your sixth year at the time being. I will do my best, however, to convince the Ministry to allow you to join your friends in the seventh year. Should I succeed, I need your promise, that you will learn and prepare yourself for your N.E.W.T. Exams as everyone else will.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Prof. Minerva McGonogall**_

_**- Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry –**_

"You think she'll manage it?" asked Harry.

"This is Professor McGonogall we're talking about, Harry! And Dad surely will pull some strings at the Ministry" she reasoned looking expectingly at his father who looked up from his letter and merely nodded confusedly.

"See" she smiled optimistically up at Harry "The year's going to be great!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three weeks rushed by and the twenty-eighth came far too soon, thought Harry. Today he'd have to face Rita again. Naturally, Harry tried to delay the interview, but Hermione kept reminding him that he'd have to get it over and done with. Ginny promised him to be by his side when she'd bombard him with personal questions and Harry was glad for that. He felt safer knowing Ginny would with him.

"Ah, Harry! So delighted to see you again!" Skeeter smiled factitiously which Harry returned politely. Her Quick Quotes Quill already writing something on her notepad. Ginny tried to glance at it but it quickly turned away.

"I think the most important question is: How are you, Harry?"

"I guess I'm fine…" Harry said uncertain.

"Ah, that's good to here, really!" Ginny pulled her wand out covertly and hovered a mirror behind Mrs. Skeeter so that she could read her notes. _...Definately trying to hide something_

"So… tell me then, Harry. What was your childhood like?" Harry tried to explain everything as sketchy as possible without showing his annoyance. Ginny however failed to do so and with every word that appeared on Rita's notepad, her face portrayed her dislike for the reporter.

"… And I heard you were caught trying to flee Hogwarts a short time before you reportedly killed him…" Rita said curiously.

"He did not!" yelled Ginny.

"Did not kill him?" she narrowed her eyes and looked at Ginny for a splitsecond.

"Did not flee!" she said through her teeth impatiently. Harry felt her hands tighten around his and tighten his own to release the slight pain she caused his hand.

"I see…" began Rita with still narrowed eyes. She nudged her index finger on her nose and continued "But you were leaving Hogwarts grounds, am I correct?"

"I left for the Forbidden Forrest, yes!" said Harry now impatient, too.

"And your goal there was?"

"To turn myself in to Voldemort…" he said dreading to discuss anything further with that reporter.

"Oaw, quite a hero you are, Harry" she smirked at Harry. "The further happenings of the Battle are commonly known, so I won't have to bother you with those questions… I thank you for answering my questions, Harry" Rita said and took her leave.

"I swear, she's up to no good, Harry" said Ginny her head shaking.

"I doubt she ever will be…" said Harry squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Harry!" called out Hermione "We heard her leave… How was it?"

"Don't ask!" he said blankly.

"That bad?" she asked compassionately. Harry and Ginny simply nodded making Hermione sigh.

"Then we better take your mind off of it…" she said cheerfully "George is back! He opened his room…"

_A/N:_

_I honestly don't know whether I will post the next chapter today or not... My mind's not been in George's room yet, but I have a fair idea what he was up to ;)_

_Second of all: I had an epiphany last night at midnight about a plot in this story that I quite like. Everytime I shut my eyes I saw the happenings. But until that plot comes into action quite some time will pass... A hint: Part of it is James' day of birth. I figured it'd either be the 27nd of February (exact middle of James' Sr. and Lily's birthdays) or a date which crossfoot will be 7 ;)_

_Another thing distracting me from writing it is: Planning Harry's birthday; Assigning new Hogwarts teachers, Headboys, -girls and Prefects, creating Quidditch rosters and so on... Quite busy Most of it's been done already... Oh, btw.. I can't hold back all the cool stuff I thought of... so... Guess what! Gryffindor House will be led by none other than Rubeus Hagrid!_


	11. Surprises

_A/N: _

_Most importantly, I'd like to say to you, that this is my longest chapter yet! It's about twice as long as any of the previous ones and I had a lot of "Oh my god, what am I doing?" moments in it, what makes me all the more proud, that I'm convinced I did a good job!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry hadn't seen George in ages. In fact he only saw him once since he came to the Burrow the previous month. No one was allowed to enter his room, the only hint Harry had as to what George was up, was a fake wand that removed Ron's bones when he thought about hurting Harry for kissing Ginny.

Guilt overwhelmed Harry when he realized he hadn't even tried to break into George's room once. He was sure that George would be okay though. His guilty conscience wasn't put at ease much more when he entered George's room to find a large poster of Fred over an deserted bed. Below it were lot of photographs of Fred and George. Some in babyclothes, some as younger children and the most wearing Gryffindor robes. The largest of all was a picture of every member of Dumbledore's Army as it has been in Harry's fifth grade.

"There you are!" George exclaimed happily "That Skeeter hag finally gone then, I presume?" Harry simply nodded, overwhelmed by the altar George had created for his lost twin. George looked at his collection and smiled "Ah yes… Fred wanted to be remembered this way… ´Seen this one, Harry?" he asked and pointed at a light flushing photo.

Harry could see Fred and George flying away from Hogwarts, leaving behind them a desperate Umbridge trying to fight the havoc they just called upon her. "Cry 'Havoc' and Let Slip The Dogs of War… I heard Professor Binns say it… It's about the only thing I remember him saying… Wonder why that is" he acted thoughtfully. Harry noticed the glassy look George became when he looked at the picture and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Anyway," he said abruptly "That's not the only thing I've been doing, of course!"

"We know about your bone-removing-wands…" Ron said accusingly.

"Oh that, yes! It's only the first step" George explained "I added body-binding charms, invisibility charms or combinations, so you never know for sure what the outcome will be. Figured for the female collection a hair-remover would be prudent… BUT" he objected to Hermiones shocking look "That would probably be too cruel, so I abandoned that plan. The next idea I had involved expanding the business. Since most of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes customers are students at Hogwarts, I figured a store in Hogsmeade would be a good idea. I wrote some letters and got an offer for a shop near Honeydukes'. But I might need some help with that…" he said looking at Ron.

"Er… How can I help?"

"By running it" George said, making Ron gasp.

"Ron is off to Hogwarts, George… It's important that he finishes his education" argued Hermione.

"I know, mother," responded George "I actually was counting on that. He might do some advertisements while he's there. What do you say, brother dear?"

"Brilliant! I might have to turn the Auror Office down after all, but…"

"It's not like the Auror Office wanted you that desperately, Ronald," eyeballed Hermione her boyfriend "I don't even remember them asking you"

"They were going to" explained Ron flatly "Maybe the owl got lost on its way here or something."

"If you say so, Ron. But I don't think it's right to sell Weasley products at Hogwarts"

"You never have, sister dear," George said flatly "But it didn't stop us from doing it anyway"

Hermione opened her mouth obviously trying to argue, but flushed when she realized that George just called her his sister.

"He has a point, you know…" whispered Harry grinning to Hermione.

"What's that?" asked Ginny from the corner of the room, standing in front of a wardrobe.

"Oh that… That's nothing." explained George away, jumping to Ginny to stop her from peeking inside, what made her all the more suspicious. She looked at her brother, narrowed her eyes and walked to Harry. George took a few steps back from the wardrobe, not letting his eyes wander away from Ginny.

"You distract him" whispered Ginny to Harry with the slightest movement of her lips.

"Anyway, George," said Harry spontaneously "Did you hear about Perce?" George looked at Harry fort he tiniest bit of a second which was more than enough for Ginny to cast a body-binding spell on her brother.

"Hey!" yelled George angrily.

"Sorry… But you've hidden away enough already… I just want to look what's inside that wardrobe."

"Look, it's not mine! Dad asked me to keep it hidden from Mum and Harry!" George whispered.

"Then you won't mind me taking a look at it" said Ginny victoriously, opening the wardrobe astonished as she sees the motorcycle inside.

"That's…" began Harry amazed.

"Sirius'" said George defeatedly "Dad's repaired it, but didn't want Mum or Harry to find it… And since she seemed to respect my privacy he asked me to hide it in here…"

"But why wouldn't he allow me to see it?" asked Harry, gasping.

"He wouldn't say" said George flatly "Promise me you won't tell anyone… please!"

"Sure" said Ginny, grinning.

"And I'd also appreciate it if you could release me, Ginny"

"Maybe…" said Ginny innocently, winking at Harry.

"What? Hey! I'm your brother, come on!" he said pleadingly.

"And as such, you wouldn't mind not playing any kind of prank on me for… let's say… One year" she smirked.

"Oh, now you're playing dirty!"

"Take it or leave it" she grinned.

"Fine! I'll take it then" said George defeated "You learned well, little sis."

Ginny bowed playfully and muttered the counter-spell to release George.

When Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry left George's room, Harry glanced back at him, seeing the glassy eyes he had before. George still wasn't fully over Fred… _and it's likely he never will be_ thought Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Harry woke up with a slight pressure from a sweet taste on his lips that seemed to caress his'. He moaned, enjoying the kiss he was getting, leaning in on the warm hand that caressed his cheek. The flowerish smell that intruded his nose was unmistakable. When the pressure on his lips lifted away, he smiled and said with his eyes still closed "Morning, Gin".

"Morning, sleepyhead" her voice echoed back at him. Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw her sitting on his bedside, her head still close to his. He felt the warmth of her breath when she whispered "Happy eighteenth".

"Thanks" he answered affectionately, closing his eyes as she kissed him again. Just one year back they stood in Ginny's room, kissing good-bye for the last time for all they knew… This year they kissed good-morning – for the first time. And no intruding their intimate moment.

"Ahem" hemmed Ron from the door. _Thinking of the devil…_ Harry and Ginny opened their eyes, smiling at eachother apparently thinking the same thing. Harry sat up and lay his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Ron grinned sheepishly as he entered the room.

Harry opened his mouth to object, but looked after Ginny who gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room, saying "I'll help Mum with the breakfast"

"Eighteen, eh? Happy birthday, mate!"

This birthday breakfast was the best Harry could have wished for. The best surprise of all was that it was made by none other than Kreacher. The former house-elf of the Black family, who now worked – as a free elf - at Hogwarts, had insisted to make it. It was a back and forth between Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher. Neither of which wanted the other to do anything at all, which made Hermione express her desire to get S.P.E.W. started again. "Relax, ´Mione," said Ron "He WANTS to do it!"

After breakfast, the Quartet left for the Quidditch field to play two-on-two.

"I'll take Ginny" said Harry cheerfully, taking her hand and summoning their brooms.

"That's not fair!" yelled Ron after them "Hermione isn't as good as Ginny!"

"If you don't want to play on my side, just say so, Ronald!" said Hermione affronted, putting her hand on her hips.

"No, that's not what I wanted to say! You're… You're just not as good as Ginny, that's all!" said Ron desperately.

"Just shut up, Ron, you're only making it worse … Now, come on" said Ginny throwing him his broom and handing a spare broom to Hermione.

"Maybe I'll be so bad, I'll score an own goal" considered Hermione and flew up in the air.

Of course, Ginny and Harry would be unbeatable at Quidditch when their opponents were an untalented Hermione and a Ron Weasley. Especially when the latter had to find a way to make it up to Hermione his girlfriend. Harry had played Keeper and didn't want to make it too hard, but not too easy either, for Hermione.

After a clear one hundred to zero lead for the birthday boys' team, Hermione succeeded and scored twice in a row. After that, when Ron caught some Quaffles that seemed like a certain goal, Hermione started to cheer him on, which made him better instantly. The endresult was a close twohundretfourty to onehundreteighty. Okay, close for Hermione and Ron standards.

When lunchtime drew closer, Harry was not the least bit surprised that Mrs. Weasley seemingly was able to come out on top of her argument with Kreacher. "Wizwards forbidding house-elves to serve… Oh, ashamed I am of myself" he mumbled when Mrs. Weasley brought in the delicious meal. Hermione failed to cheer him up and Ron could not refrain from saying "Told you so, ´Mione"

In Mrs. Weasley's absence, Mr. Weasley quickly used the opportunity to ask Harry to join him in the backyard after lunch, but not to tell his wife about it. Harry had a hunch what Mr. Weasley would want to talk to him about without Mrs. Weasley's watching eyes.

He was right. When he and Mr. Weasley left the house, Harry saw George standing in front of Sirius' old motorbike, freshly waxed and shining.

"What do you think, Harry?" said Mr. Weasley beaming at it "I've been repairing it for quite some time and George cleaned it up for you. We wanted to give you something special for today"

"That's why George shouldn't tell me…" said Harry without thinking.

"Pardon?" asked Mr. Weasley distracted, not noticing his son giving Harry a 'Don´t say it!' look.

"Nothing" said Harry hastily "It's brilliant, Mr. Weasley!", giving him a hug and doing the same with George "Thank you so much! Both of you!"

"Oh, and one more thing, Harry" said Mr. Weasley beaming at Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Molly and I've been talking… You're off age and all of us have been through so much" said Mr. Weasley glancing at George and making a silent sigh sound "We think it's appropriate if you call us Arthur and Molly"

"Hey, you never offered that to any of your own children, DAD" exclaimed George at once, winking at Harry.

"Why would you want to call me or your mother by our firstnames, son?"

"Yeah… You're right, It'd make you too much of a normal person" thought George out loudly.

"Molly's offering the same thing to Hermione as we speak" said Mr. Weasley.

"I think I have to get used to that, Mr. Wea… Arthur…" said Harry slowly, thinking that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would probably always be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to him.

"Ah, time will tell, Harry. Unfortunately after our little joy ride with the bikes, Molly put in place some enchantments, so no engine would work around here anymore" said Mr. Weasley, apparently unaware that a bike has no machine.

"That's okay, Mr. Weasley", said Harry "It's brilliant anyway… sorry… Arthur"

Mr. Weasley smiled down at him, fondly. He put his arms on Harrys shoulders and sighed proudly before returning to the kitchen.

In the afternoon, Harry was blindfolded and let somewhere outside. He heard a lot of chattering people who fell silent as he approached with Ginny leading him. When Ginny took off his blindfold, Harry was yelled at "SURPRISE!"

Harry beamed around, gasping. A big crowd was assembled around a large table near the Quidditch field, a broom-shaped cake on it. Among the closest faces were Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus, Cho, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley the former Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan, Michael Corner, the Parvati twins and so many more. It was like all of Hogwarts had met here – except for the Slytherins.

"Wow!" marvelled Harry "I… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, Harry", said Neville proudly.

"How'd you get everyone here?" wondered Harry, still gasping.

"That? That was easy" said Neville "These helped". He held up his DA coin.

"But I would", started Harry, but remembered that Hermione took his coin because Neville wanted it. "That's why you needed my coin… So I don't get any of the messages"

"That" started Neville "And I figured you might like this". He took out a present, wrapped in red and golden paper with a lion emblem upon it, and handed it to Harry. "It's from all of us… Everyone did their part" Neville smiled.

"I… I don't…"

"Know what to say, we know, mate" grinned Ron "Come on, open it!"

Harry carefully unwrapped the paper, afraid to damage any of it. In it he found a black box with a glass window. When he looked inside he thought he saw a medal of some kind, but looking closer he realized it was his Dumbledore's Army coin, turned into a medal. On the backside of the box Harry saw the lion again – the lion of Gryffindor.

Catching for breath, Harry looked up at them, seeing their smiles at him. "It's beautiful" he finally said and looked down at his Medal box. He felt Ginny's kiss on his cheek and heard her whispering in his ear "All Neville's idea. He's a real Gryffindor, don't you think?" Harry nodded his assent and greeted each one of his guests individually.

There were so many, after a while they decided to make a small Quidditch tournament with a ten minutes timelimit per game. Harry played alongside with Ron, Ginny – of course – Dean, Seamus and Neville. They would play without a Snitch, because it could fly off the field and fly into the Muggle village. Neville still had problems riding the broom, but all in all, he was doing a good job holding off the Bludgers with Seamus.

The only trouble was that Luna was so fascinated by the Bludgers that she dreamily chased them for a change, her teammates - among were Cho Chang and Dennis Creevey - merely shook their heads, since thise proved to be a good distraction for their first two opposing teams.

It already got dark when the tournament was finished after a close one hundret and ten to one hundret between Harry's and Luna's teams. Everyone was enjoying himself, but out of a sudden one by one fell silent, turning towards a figure that approached. It was Draco Malfoy.

"I see you have your fan club with you on this happy day, Potter" sneered Draco.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" teethed Neville back at him.

"I don't like to be… indebted… to you", said Malfoy, pulling something out of his pocket. Ginny, who had gotten to Harry's side, took out her wand, while Neville took a step between Harry and Malfoy.

Draco handed a packet of chocolate frogs over to Harry, sneering "Consider us even" and walked away.

Hermione and Ron joined Harry. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "That wasn't so bad"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: _

_Well, looks like all the way to Malfoy Manor wasn't that bad of an idea, afterall, was it? Draco visiting Harry on his birthday and giving him a present... Wuu! I feel like the Devil just complained over the snow that starts to fall in hell. _

_ Anyway! Should Malfoy fans read this, I'm not making him good, don't worry. He'll basically be the same as ever. _


	12. Hopeless Wizards II

Soon after Draco's drop by, Harry's guests started to take their leave.

"This was a great day, Harry" said Neville, about to Disapparate. "I'm really looking forward to my party… which reminds me… I'll be celebrating on September fifth in the Room of Requirement. Anyway, see you" he waved them goodbye.

Harry looked around at the dishes on the table, some forgotten brooms and the empty seats. His first real birthday party was over.

"It's not over yet" whispered Ginny in his ear, ogling his eager expression. "We still have two hours to spend and I say we use them wisely"

Ron must have heard this, however, for he uttered his disapproval of the implications he heard in Ginny's voice. "It might be your birthday, mate, but you're not getting that lucky"

Ginny seized Harry by the collar, shot Ron an uppish look, and dragged him into the Burrow.

"OI!" yelled Ron, about to run after them. Hermione stepped in an kissed Ron so fiercely, he was caught off guard. His ears turned into a violent red and he looked sheepishly at Hermione.

"What was that for?" he asked, beaming at her.

"Nothing" she smiled back at him.

"I like nothing" Ron said sheepishly and began kissing her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was nudged on the couch by a determined Ginny, who settled on him, smiling down at him. Harry could see the determination in her gaze, looked into her eyes and gasped at her, unable to mutter a single word. He could feel every inch of her body pressed against his, her hands wandering across his arms and through his hair. He struggled to regain control back over his body, but all that seemed to work was blinking.

_At least say something _he thought. "Hi" uttered out of his mouth, leaving a bewildered look in his eyes _That was smooth, Harry_

"Hi", Ginny breathed back at him.

With her answer, Harry regained his ability to move his extremities. When he tested his legs, he felt the touch of her's against his' and they fell back down again, overwhelmed by this sensation. His arms trembled as he laid one around her waist and caressed her back with the other hand.

Harry closed his eyes when her lips met his, her's slightly apart. He felt her tongue touching his upper lip, challenging his own to meet her's. As he obeyed, he tasted the sweet taste of her tongue and her lips, he heard her moan with pleasure, felt his heart bouncing against his chest, felt her's on the other side of his chest. This was how eternity felt.

Harry didn't feel the time run by, in hindsight he wondered why Ron hadn't come, bursting in on them again. He was grateful that his friend didn't, for it might not have dawned on him, had they been interrupted. This was more than a crush, Harry knew that already. But only now he realized what it was… He was in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Ginny called it a night, he didn't feel tired at all. His mind was rushing, thinking about every moment he spent with Ginny. And with a grin like a Cheshire cat, he entered Ron's bedroom, where Ron, too, grinned from ear to ear. Neither noticed the other, their gazes were straightforward, a dreamily look in them. Harry sat down on his bed and looked at Ron, still not realizing he's not alone. Ron, too, looked in his direction, but didn't seem to bother either.

Like that, a couple of minutes passed by, before they recognized eachother.

"You look like Luna" they said in a chorus voice and laughed at eachother's comment.

"Harry… I think I'm in love" said Ron returning to his dreamily state.

"Me, too" said Harry dreamily.

Again, a couple of minutes passed by and they laid down on their beds, closing their eyes, still grinning widely. They sighed in a chorus "Night". Harry lay awake for a long time, never feeling his grin fade, before he finally fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke up he vagely remembered, that he had a grin all across his face when he went to bed. It was gone. He slowly opened his eyes, dreading the fear that the last evening was a dream. The morning light shone in his eyes and he quickly looked away, blinded by the sun. He grabbed for his glasses and put them on, looking around.

On the other side of the room was Ron, still sleeping. Harry looked around further and was disappointed that Ron's room looked as usual, as it always did. He felt a painful feeling in his stomach: What if it was all a dream? He looked at the calendar on the wall: August, first. First proof that yesterday really happened! His stomach relaxed.

"Ron?" said Harry, hearing a moaning coming from the other bed. "Ron? Wake up!"

"Mmmmm! What?" asked Ron half asleep.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" asked Harry, hoping for final proof. When he saw Ron returning to the dreamingly stare and a grin forming across his mouth, Harry knew it: It was true. They really were in love. He felt himself joining Ron in his dreaming state, but shook his head when he realized what was happening. He couldn't just sit there, gazing around.

"Ron!" said Harry, walking over to him.

"Mmm" responded Ron, barely acknowledging Harry's presence.

"Breakfast" said Harry hopefully. Ron's eyebrows rose up, but other than that he was still caught in his dreaming state. "Mhmm" moaned Ron.

Harry boxed Ron's ears.

"OI!" he yelled "What'd you do that for?!"

"Sorry" grinned Harry.

"Hope you are!" said Ron, looking at the calendar.

"It happened… How do we tell them?" asked Harry.

"Tell whom what?" asked Ron, confused.

"The girls… what we… erm… feel… OI!" yelled Harry as Ron seemed to fall back into his dreaming state.

"I don't know… How do you normally tell it?" answered Ron, clueless.

"No idea…"

"Wait… You're… I mean… You're in love with my little sister?" asked Ron, just yet realizing whom Harry was talking about.

"Yeah" said Harry, feeling embarressed to talk to her protective brother about it.

"Blimey… You two should marry, then you could be Harry Weasley!" said Ron

"But you would be Ronald Granger…" argued Harry.

"I'll keep my name, no chance there!"

"Besides, we're still at the three words step, not the ultimate question problem…" said Harry.

"You're one to talk... Ginny's birthday's in two weeks, you have your chance laid down in front of you! I'll have to wait untill september" said Ron disappointed.

Harry's mind rushed in excitement. Her birthday! Of course! _I have to make sure that it's her best birthday ever!_ thought Harry, returning to a dreamily gaze, planning every detail for Ginny's birthday.

"Morning, boys!" said Hermione and Ginny in sync, entering the room. When their look fell upon Harry kneeing in front of Ron's bed, looking dreamily absent and Ron, who shared that view by now, Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother, bewildered.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Ginny. Hermione shrugged "Ron's probably thinking about one of the Hogwart feasts…"

"I've never seen Harry like that" wondered Ginny. Again, Hermione shrugged "Maybe Quidditch".

The girls stared at their boys for a minute before Hermione sighed "As I know Ron, this might take a while"

Ginny shared Hermione's sigh and they sat down on Harry's bed, beaming at the boys.

"Boys" they said concurrently.

Some minutes later, Harry and Ron looked at the girls and looked confused.

"When did you come in?" asked Ron, making the girls laugh and shake their heads.

"Mum has breakfast ready" said Ginny, grinning at Harry, who looked just as confused as Ron.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Ron and went off. Hermione went after him, shaking her head, winking at Ginny.

"So, what've you been thinking of?" asked Ginny, letting her hand slip into his' when they went to the kitchen.

_Think of something!_ thought Harry. "Erm… Quidditch" he said, glad to see her smile while shaking her head like Hermione had seconds before. Harry felt his heart against his chest again… _Jepp, this is gonna be great_


	13. The Phoenix Tale

_A/N:_

_I'm writing this first, because I like the mood in the end and my rubbish would only destroy that.. But I need to say this... I never really thought about WHY Ginny's patronus is a phoenix, but while writing the end, I realized why..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" asked Ron the next week.

"So what?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Soooo, what are you planning for Gin's birthday?"

"I'm not telling you" responded Harry in a sing-sang voice.

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm telling her" argued Ron.

"No, but you will tell Hermione and she will give me advice about the evening"

"Aha! So you're planning something for the evening! Besides, what could it hurt when Hermione gives you some advice? I'd certainly need it"

"It's not like I wouldn't need any, but I'm scared enough as it is, Ron"

"You do remember facing Voldemort more than once without even quailing, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I won't face him in two days, will I?"

"No, you'll just face my baby sister to tell her that you love her"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Harry, slightly shuddering.

"It's only three words, mate" said Ron cooly.

"Then you go and tell Hermione!" argued Harry.

"No!" said Ron instantly "I mean, I will, but not just yet!"

"Why not?" asked Harry as though proving his point.

"Because! And stop changing the subject! What will you two be doing?"

"Told you, I won't tell you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before her birthday, Ginny was etremely excited. In some hours she would be overage and finally be able to do magic, would no longer be a child. Although, of course, she knew that for her mother, she'd always be a little girl.

The morning greeting for Harry was a pillow thrown into his face while he slept and Ginny's excited voice, proclaiming "One more day! Come on, wake up!" Harry's groaning wasn't helping the situation, he quickly felt another pillow being thrown at at him. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Harry's anxiety for Ginny's birthday had not become better over the day. Tomorrow he'd tell her that he loved her. Everytime he thought about it, his breath became heavy and his heart nearly stopped. What if she didn't love him back? What if she didn't say it back? What if… _Stop it! This isn't going to help the situa…_

"Harry?" a broadly smiling Ginny interrupted his thoughts "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" Harry said immediately.

"Is it something about tomorrow evening?" she asked excited.

"Tomo… Who told you?" asked Harry, shocked.

"I promised Ron not to tell you who told me" she said flatly, folding her arms.

Harry shot an angry look at Ron, who shot it right back at Ginny, who looked expectingly at Harry. Hermione looked up from her book, gazed at each one of her friends, shook her head and continued reading.

"So?" pushed Ginny, prickling Harry.

"It's a surprise, Ginny" he smiled at her. His heart was sinking, the moment came closer and closer. It already was getting dark outside.

"I'm going to bed" said Ginny, standing up.

"Already?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I figure it's best going to sleep early… that way it'll be tomorrow faster"

"It doesn't" said Hermione flatly "The same time will pass… whether you are sleeping or not"

"But you won't feel it, since you're sleeping" explained Ginny and went off.

Harry fell back into his thoughts and fears. He sat on the couch well beyond Hermione and Ron who went sleeping only two hours after Ginny. Harry watched the the grandfather's clock and its hands. Midnight. Ginny's birthday.

The sound of the clock seemed to give him new determination. Ginny's been excited about this moment all day, she went to bed early so it wouldn't seem so long anymore. So Harry went upstairs.

When he entered Ginny's room he saw Hermione still reading her book. Harry gazed and its title, reading "Wizard – Magical Creatures Relations". When she noticed Harry in the door, she looked and her watch and smiled at him. Harry smiled back, nodding and looked over to where Ginny slept.

Her red hair was spread all over her face and her mouth slightly ajar. Harry could not miss the beauty of her and imagined him waking up to look at this picture. Kneeing down in front of her, he stroke her hair out of her face and noticed a silent groan coming from her. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her awake.

Ginny groaned again, but slightly opened her eyes, whispering "Morning"

"Not quite" grinned Harry.

"Hm? What time is it?"

"Midnight…" whispered Harry.

"You woke me up at midnight?" asked Ginny grunting and closing her eyes again.

Harry looked bewildered and slightly disappointed.

"Wait a minute" said Ginny, quickly reopening her eyes again, sitting up and grabbing for her wand. "I'm seventeen!" she squeeked.

"Yeah" said Harry, relieved.

"You know what that means, don't you, Harry?" said Ginny, grinning innocently.

"You tell me" said Harry.

"It means, dear, that I can hex you for waking me up!"

The grin on Ginny's face widened even more as she pointed her wand at Harry. _She wouldn't! …. Would she? _thought Harry.

Ginny muttered something and Harry was knocked back down at the ground. _She would!_

Ginny stood up and sat down on Harry and smiled down at him, finding the look on his face utterly amusing. She leaned down and kissed him pationately.

"Thanks for waking me, dear" she whispered.

"An… Anytime" muttered Harry, trying to understand what just happened.

Ginny got up and helped Harry back on his feet again. Harry looked at Hermione, who still held the book in her hand, but apparently fell asleep since he last looked.

"Going to tell me what your big plans for me are, Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow. He lead her out of the room, so Hermione wouldn't be woken up.

"Well, there's a lovely italian restaurant in Plymouth, so I figured we'd use your new magical abilities to put some Disillusionment charms on us, mount our brooms and fly there", said Harry, embarrassed how stupid the idea suddenly sounded. "Of course, if you'd rather do something else, …"

"Love it!" smiled Ginny, kissing Harry again "Can I ask a favour, Harry?" She suddenly looked very uncertain.

"Sure" said Harry, wondering what it could be.

"Do you mind sleeping in my bed tonight? I just… want to wake up with you by my side tomorrow…"

Harry liked that idea, nodded and they reentered Ginny's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was happy that Ron overslept that morning. He didn't want to know how Ron would react, should he find out that Harry never slept in his own bed that night. Hermione however did and looked very curious as she stood up.

Everyone was there for breakfast. Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy and Philine stopped by to congratulate their little sister and give her their presents. Since it was a working day, however, they had to leave pretty quickly again, leaving the Quartet and Mrs. Weasley behind. The latter had to pull herself together to release Ginny from her hugs everytime Ginny used her wand. "My big girl!"

Shortly afterwards a bunch of owls flew in through the window, carrying letters for Ron, Hermione and Harry, wearing the Hogwarts emblem.

For a few minutes everyone fell silent, reading their letters, not noticing that Ginny had not received one.

_Seventh-year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Speels, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_An Experts' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs anf Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_N.E.W.T. Potions and their basics by Selene Prickle_

_Standard Spells for Aurors by Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Further you will require_

_Prophecies and their Predicament by Iris Forsee_

_European Muggle History by Jack Summer_

"Why didn't Ginny get one?" asked Hermione suddenly looking at Ginny.

"Maybe it's just for seventh-years today… You'll get your letter among with the sixth-years" explained Ron.

Ginny's mood seemed to sink even lower as she heard this and Harry knew why. Ginny didn't want to be a sixth-year just because no one finished their last year at Hogwarts unless they took their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Harry took her into a deep embrace, caressed her cheek and whispered "Maybe Professor McGonogall is still trying to get you in our year… I'm sure that's all" Ginny forced a smile and sighed silently.

"Look! Hermione and I are Headboy and –girl again!" announced Ron happily.

The afternoon's gone by as quickly as breakfast and Harry found himself confronted with his' date. His fear seemed so much more real now. He tried to breath smoothly to calm himself down while changing into his best suit. Ginny's mood still hadn't become better since the Trio received their Hogwarts letters. Why hadn't she become hers?

Maybe her date with Harry would lighten her up again, she thought. She and Hermione had been in Ginny's room for nearly two hours now, still trying to find a good dress, but nothing seemed good enough for the occasion. The worst part was that she must still be able to ride a broom wearing it.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry sat down in the living room, waiting for the girls to finish.

"You look lovely, Harry, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley happily as she saw him. "Take good care of my little, Ginny, will you?"

"Always, Mrs. Weasley" said Harry assuringly.

"It's Molly, dear" she smiled.

A light shone down the stairs while Mrs. Weasley left the boys alone again. A figure walked down, blending Ron and Harry. Slowly Ginny's shape formed in the middle of the light and Harry's heart raced.

"Put that light out!" yelled Ron, still not able to see. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Charming, Ronald," said Hermione putting the light of her wand out. The stairs fell dark again, allowing Harry to fully see what Ginny looked like. Her shoulder long red hair has been pinned up, she wore a red dress that fitted her hair, but the middle was ripped apart along her legs.

"What happened to your dress?" asked Harry.

"Since we're flying, we needed to rip a hole in it… I'll just have to repair it once we landed" smiled Ginny. "So… What do you think?"

Harry, who was still taking in the sight Ginny gave him, opened his mouth to explain ever little detail he liked, but has only been able to say "You look beautiful, Ginny", making her blush heavily.

Harry offered her his hand to escort her to the freshly polished brooms at the front door.

"Enjoy your evening, my dears" said Mrs. Weasley with a tear in her eyes.

"And bring her home by ten o'clock, Harry!" said Ron, who suddenly lost the bones of his arm again. "Oi!" he yelled in shock.

"They'll be back by ten, Ronald" said Ginny, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's not funny!" yelled Ron.

"Yes it is," grinned Hermione "Besides, you don't need your arms for this". She seized him by the collar, winked at Ginny and closed the door behind her.

Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms and were about to leave for Plymouth when they heard a woman's voice calling Ginny's name.

"Ah, good, Mrs. Weasley," said Professor McGonogall "I was afraid I might miss you…"

"Professor, is everything okay?" asked Ginny.

"More than that, Mrs. Weasley" the new Headmistress of Hogwarts said "I wanted to give you this in person"

Professor McGonogall handed a letter with Hogwart's emblem upon it to Ginny, who immediately opened it and got of her broom to hug the professor who was taken aback by this surprising move.

"Thank you!" squeeked Ginny.

"Well, I am delighted that you like it. But I better leave you now, given that you two have somewhere else to be" said Prof. McGonogall and left again.

"What was that about?" asked Harry curiously. Ginny merely smiled at him and remounted her broom. "I'll tell you later"

They headed for Plymouth, enjoying the outview they had en route. Harry was happy, that it was a clear day and that the sun was still high above them. On midway a group of birds joined their flight and they were gasping as they saw that a phoenix was amongst them. When Ginny tried to touch him, however, the phoenix flew away again.

They had a beautiful view from their table in the restaurant. They could see a park in which a fountain stood.

"Erm" started Harry "Can you tell me now what that letter said?"

"No" Ginny said flatly "But you can read it…" she said with a smile, handing him the letter.

_Seventh-year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Speels, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

Harry didn't need to read more. Ginny was now a fellow seventh-year! He lay the letter on the table, stood up and kissed her.

"It will be a lot harder listening when you're sitting next to me in classes" said Harry.

"Who says I will be sitting next to YOU?" teased Ginny him.

"Who else would you want to sit next to?" answered Harry, trying to sound hurt.

"Hermione…" Ginny said flatly.

"Naa… That's my spot… Eyes for you, while listening to Hermione whispering me answers should a teacher ask me something" explained Harry.

"So you don't trust my answers, do you?" she continued teasing him, raising an eyebrow towards him.

Harry tried to argue, but had to admit his defeat "Alright, but I'll take your other side"

"We'll see about that" said Ginny, lowered her eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Fair enough" said Harry and sat back down on his chair, just in time for the food to be served.

Harry had never eaten real italian food and was delighted to hear that Ginny hadn't either. And it was really delicious, you could compare it to a Hogwarts feast, to be honest.

The sun set when they left the restaurant, holding hands, and made themselves invisible to Muggles again. Harry could see the lake he had seen when he planned the evening, pointed at it and landed there with Ginny.

He laid a blanket on the strand, from where they could see the water reflecting the red-orange horizon. It was amazing, thought Harry, as he watched the reflection and the girl next to him.

"Ginny… There's something I wanted to tell you", said Harry, putting his hand on hers.

"Mhm?" voiced Ginny while she watched the sun's reflection and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

_Okay, Harry! Moment of truth…_ he thought, breathing heavily again.

"I can still remember the little girl, wishing me luck for my trip through the Barrier at King's Cross…" he paused to breath again "You didn't know who I was, but knew me better than I knew myself… A lost boy with no idea where he was heading off to, where it would lead him… And you wished him luck… And I had it… I found a great friend in your brother, a great family with yours… and… in time, the best girlfriend I could hope for in you…"

Ginny moved her head to look in Harry's eyes, not willing to blink. Harry took another deep breath.

"When I left for the forest that night, I went past you, but didn't stop to say goodbye… I already told you that… But, what I didn't tell you is why… When I broke up with you the summer before I told you, the last months were like the life of someone else…" Harry stopped again to regain some air.

Ginny blinked. She remembered it. It was one of the saddest things she ever heard.

"But it was my life afterall… It was the life I longed to have… And had I spoken to you, I couldn't have given that life away again…"

"I wasn't afraid of dying then… But I was afraid of you… I still am… And… I love that feeling, I love being afraid of you, it makes me know I am alive!"

Right now Harry truely was alive. He was petrified, even lost control over what he's saying. It's just coming out of his mouth, but he knew that every single word was true.

"But I feel more than just that… In the same moment that I am scared, I also know I couldn't be safer… am I making sense to you?" asked Harry, in a desperate need for a vocal response.

"Perfectly" she said with watery eyes, squeezing Harry's hand. He smiled with relieve in his expression.

"It's these contradictions why I bought you this…" he said and pulled out a small, black box.

Ginny swallowed and looked at the box, taking it in her own hand. Her breath was now as heavy as Harry's. She slowly opened it and found a necklace within. She took it out of the box and saw that it had the form of a bird…

"It's a phoenix…" explained Harry, scanning Ginny's face.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"Since I literally had to die", swallowed Harry "to be reborn into this beautiful life with you… I figured you'd like it… And it's supposed to protect you like your patronus…"

"Harry, I…" said Ginny, searching for words to say. But she couldn't find any.

"May I?" asked Harry with a fast beating heart against his chest. Ginny simply nodded still unable to speak. He took the necklace and put it around Ginny's neck.

His face was so close to Ginny's he felt the warmth of her skin in the air. He swallowed once again, opening his mouth, taking a deep breath.

"I love you… Ginny".

Harry's heart was racing, waiting for her response. They both sat on the ground, looking like they've just been petrified. The only sign of life was their pounding hearts, their blinking every two seconds.

Harry could feel the fear return in his stomach. Ginny still hadn't said anything or given a hint to her response. Then, all out of a sudden, she started blinking again rapidly.

"I… er…" she said finally.

Harry's heart acted like it was about to jump out of his chest and his mouth has gone dry.

"I… love you, too" she said. Ginny still blinked swiftly.

Relieve, sweet relieve spread across Harry's body and before he knew it, he kissed Ginny so intensely, releasing all the emotions he had just seconds ago.

_She loves me_ he thought, smiling inside _She… LOVES me!_

And his kiss grew even more passionately than before. He felt like he had to shout it out loud, announcing his feelings to the whole world. He loved Ginny Weasley! And she loved him!


	14. At the End of The Day

_A/N:_

_Again, I'm saying things I should say at the end first, because it could destroy the mood I'm trying to create when suddenly I start appologizing for something... For what... Well.. You'll see... Sorry, anyway :(_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was getting dark outside while Hermione and Ron sat on the couch, snogging. Every once in a while Ron took a glance at the clock, making Hermione suspicious.

"Why are you checking the time, Ron?" she asked, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Just for the fun of it" he said nervously.

This dishonest answer made Hermione flare up, cross her arms and narrow her eyes. Ron swallowed hardly, looking down at his legs.

"Swear you won't tell Harry I told you…" he said meekly.

"Unless it's something worth telling…" said Hermione simply, not changing her mien.

"Harry sort of… tells Ginny…" Ron whispered.

"Tells her what, Ronald?" asked Hermione, impatiently clapping her fingers on her arm.

"thathelovesher" he said quickly.

"that he…" repeated Hermione, not comprehending Ron's words immediately. Once she grasped what Ron just said, her eyes shot as wide open as her mouth. Hermione looked like she was all churned up inside, her legs were getting jumpy, her arms unfolded themselves and her hands shot in front of her mouth.

"AAAWWWW" Hermione bursted out.

"You can't show that you know!" said Ron immediately.

"AAAWWWWW" repeated Hermione.

"Hermione, swear it!" pleaded Ron.

"I swear, but… Oaw, that's so sweet!" she said, getting hold of herself, but nearly laughing.

"Yeah…" said Ron silently.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It's just… I hope he tells her…" explained Ron even more quieter.

"What happened to that protective brother in you? Doesn't it bother you?" asked Hermione wondering why Ron seems to support Harry completely.

"I don't know…" he said thoughtfully "Maybe I think it'll be easier for me when Harry already did it…"

"Make what easier?" asked Hermione. She tried to think of what Ron meant, but didn't quite follow his thoughts.

Ron, however, who just realized that he almost told Hermione that he, too, wanted to tell his girlfriend the three words, but was too afraid of her reaction, shot his eyes open and opened his mouth searching for a better word to say than 'Nothing'. For a split-second he even considered telling her, but then chickened out again.

"Nothing" he said finally.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. All the happiness for Ginny and Harry had left her thoughts, which now tried to comprehend why Ron looked so shocked, what he was about to say.

Then it dawned to her. Her eyes shot as wide open as Ron's did, she opened her mouth, but no words seemed to come out. Ron's eyes fell down on the floor and his mouth showed his worries.

Hermione swallowed hard, looking desperately around the room, as if any of the objects within would help her to find the words she was looking for. Her heart pondered, screaming at her chest to say something, _Anything_!

Her legs stood up and before she realized what she was doing, she slowly went towards the stairs, climbing them up, heading for Ginny's room.

As Ron watched her leave, his heart sank deep, his throat seemed to close as he called Hermione's name after her, wishing – so hopelessly – she'd turn around to look at him. As he sat there, alone on the couch, he cussed himself in his thoughts. _I'm such an idiot! I'm such an idiot!_ He felt like he was falling apart, living in a total eclipse.

Why had he to tell Hermione about Harry's plans? And why had he to insinuate that he loves Hermione. Why was he such an idiot?! But what troubled him above all else: Why did Hermione leave? Didn't she love him back? His insides turned at the thought. He looked up the stairs, hoping for Hermione to stand and look down. But she didn't. Ron was alone.

He considered going into his room, but dropped the thought. He'd be too close to Hermione there. The walls between the rooms would make him feel even worse. _Too close and yet seperated_ He thought. He suddenly wished that Harry would fail in his love-confession as well, so Ron had someone to talk to, someone to make him feel better. But that wouldn't be fair for Harry, he thought. So Ron lay down on the couch, closed his eyes and fought of the tears that seemed to fight their way in his eyes.

When Harry and Ginny entered the Burrow, Ron still hadn't move – not even the slightest. Ginny laughed, what pressured Ron's stomach.

At first, Harry didn't notice that they weren't alone and kissed his beloved girlfriend solemnly. It was the posture that Ron lay in, that worried Harry the most, when he noticed him reclining on the couch. He curled on it, watery eyes he tried to hide from view and an expression on his face that Harry never saw Ron having before. Ron reminded him of the maimed baby he saw at King's Cross after Voldemort tried to kill him. This thought made him swallow.

"Ron?" he asked carefully. Ginny, who only noticed Harry's fearsome expression looked in the direction he was looking at and began to share Harry's fear. Ron didn't react to Harry.

"Ron?" he repeated, slowly stepping closer. Ron's head made the slightest bit of movement, as though trying to nod, but not having enough energy to do so.

"Hey," whispered Harry, reaching out to touch Ron's arm. He could feel light trembling when he touched it. "What happened?"

Ron's eyes moved to look at Harry for a second and then to Ginny, who sat down on the floor in front of Ron.

"Hermione…" swallowed Ron, turning his eyes away from both Harry and Ginny.

"Is Hermione okay?" asked Ginny slowly. Ron didn't respond, but Harry could feel the trembling getting stronger as Ginny mentioned the name. He looked at Ginny, looking back at him. She understood what Harry's eyes were trying to tell her and nodded.

Ron's eyes turned to watch Ginny leave his sight.

"What happened, Ron?" whispered Harry. But Ron merely shook his head slowly. _Harry wouldn't understand_ thought Ron _Ginny loves him back, no doubt… I'm the one who isn't loved back._

Harry looked at Ron desperately. There had to be something he could do, but he didn't even know what had happened. It had something to do with Hermione… Had she broken up with him? But Harry couldn't imagine that. Had something happened to her? He looked up the stairs, hoping to get an answer from there. There was Ginny, looking down, waving him up.

"Be right back…" whispered Harry and went to Ginny.

"Is Hermione okay?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"No" said Ginny. Would Harry's fears be true? He looked at Ginny's door, breathing heavily. "She was only staring at me… she tried to smile I think, but…" Ginny shook her head "She couldn't tell me what had happened. When I asked she looked away from me… What about Ron?"

"Nothing… Something must have happened between them, but I…" Harry stopped. He turned around to look at Ron, as though realizing what must have happened. "He might have told Hermione he loved her…"

"But no one would be so shocked by that… Let alone end up as such a mess"

"Ron was worried that Hermione doesn't love him back…" swallowed Harry.

"But she does!" said Ginny "She told me so"

"Then what happened?" asked Harry, now clueless again. If this wasn't it, what had happened? He sighed and decided that they couldn't do anything about it at the time being. "I'll get a blanket for Ron… He doesn't look like he's about to go anywhere and I won't lift him upstairs in the state he's in…"

Ginny nodded and pointed towards her room with her head "I'll look after Hermione…" She sighed and turned around to walk into her room when Harry stopped her, holding her by the hand.

Harry smiled weakly at her and kissed her. "Night" he said. Ginny returned his weak smile "Night, Harry". She turned around again. Harry walked backwards towards the stairs, looking after Ginny.

"Love you…" he whispered. He turned around to walk down the stairs. Ginny turned her head around and smiled weakly, whispering "Love you, Harry".


	15. You Have To Listen To Your Friends

_A/N:_

_25.000_ word mark, I got ya! I hope you like this chap like the last ones, because I had real trouble writing this :/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione got her speech back, but consistently changed the subject whenever Ginny tried to talk to her about the previous evening. Ron, on the other hand, was barely moving the whole day and only sat up when Harry brought him something to eat. He didn't even eat as fast as he used to, what worried Harry even more.

It was already getting dark, when Ron finally spoke to Harry.

"Where's my dinner?" he asked cautiously.

"Your Mum said you are to eat at the table, when you're hungry…" answered Harry.

"Not hungry…" muttered Ron simply.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous, Ron" said Ginny, who just came from the kitchen. "At least tell us what's bothering you!"

"Hermione walked out on me" he said flatly.

This much Harry and Ginny figured out for themselves, but as for the reason, they could only guess.

"Mind telling us why?" asked Harry, sighing.

"Because she doesn't love me, that's why!" said Ron angrily and turned around, now lying with his face to the backrest. Harry looked sympathizing with Ron to Ginny.

"You really should talk to her…" said Harry finally and walked with Ginny upstairs to Ron's room.

"How's Hermione?"

"Keeps avoiding the topic" said Ginny frustrated "Maybe we should lock them in a cupboard together…"

"Sounds like a last resort" sighed Harry.

"Actually it's my last idea…" whispered Ginny "At least Ron would have to get off of the couch to get there…"

"Your Mum wants to go to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow… We somehow have to get him off it" said Harry as he sat down on his bed.

Ginny nodded, smirking. "You know what might Ron get off the couch?"

"Hunger?" grinned Harry.

"No… Well, yeah" grinned Ginny and stroke along Harry's cheek "But I was thinking more like this"

Ginny sat down next to Harry, kissing him tenderly. She laid back back when Harry leaned in on her, wrapping her legs around his'. Harry interrupted the kiss and smiled down on her.

"Ginny Weasley," whispered Harry "I like your thinking!"

"I like your execution of my thinking" she whispered back, putting her hand around Harry's neck and pulled him down to kiss him again.

Harry clasped his hands her waist and stroke through her soft hair, kissing her down her neck. His hand wandered below her shirt, feeling her soft and warm skin against his'. He felt the pressure of her legs against his', longing for more; he heard her moaning, clasping even tighter to his neck. Another, louder moan, arose from her as Harry, too, felt the first moan arising from himself.

He pulled his head up and looked at Ginny. Her eyes were closed, she was biting on her lower lip, breathing heavily. Harry leaned in again, seperating her upper lip from her teeth wih his own, nudging it with his tongue. Ginny's tongue nudged his', her hips pressured against his' and his hips responded in kind. Another moan from both of them and Ginny pulled herself back.

"Harry" she said still breathing heavily.

"Yeah?" he said, opening his eyes slowly to look at her. She really was beautiful, he thought, and he found it hard to restrain himself. It was an odd, funny feeling, but he liked it.

"We should stop" said Ginny, sounding determined. She paused shortly before saying „Please". Her last word sounded much less determined than the first three, it was more like he pleading, but one she wasn't so sure of she wanted it herself. Harry nodded, breathing heavily and felt Ginny's legs trembling against his before she unwrapped them. Harry got up without looking away from the girl below him, doing his best to remain in control of his body.

When they finally sat on Harry's bed again, next to eachother, Harry still felt the urge to kiss Ginny again.

"Sorry…" she whispered uncertainly "But… I'm not ready for it… yet"

Harry looked at her, slightly confused. It? _Oh!_ It dawned to him.

"I understand" he told her "I'm neither…". He smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"Good" she answered, sighing relieved. "But… erm… You better go get a shower"

"Do I smell so bad?" asked Harry.

"No, it's not that… It's just… well…" she looked down to Harry's pants and grinned sheepishly. "He… kind of needs a shower"

"Oh…" said Harry. He felt embarrassed that Ginny saw the bulge his pants had between his legs. "Er… yeah… Better take a shower"

As Harry walked out of the door, Ginny wondered whether their actions would have brought Ron from the couch if he had known. She went to her own room, hoping to find Hermione sitting in it – again.

And indeed she was. Ginny went over to her bed, opposite to Hermione, and sat down. Hermione either didn't notice her, or - more likely, thought Ginny – didn't want to notice her. She had tried almost every approach to get Hermione talking, she could think of. This was the last idea, Ginny had, but didn't try.

She watched Hermione sitting on her bed, face in her direction, but a book held in front of it.

"Taaaaallk to meeee" said Ginny in a sing-song voice. Hermione didn't react.

"Taaaaaallk to meeeeeee" repeated Ginny in the sing-song voice. Hermione looked up with her eyes and down on her book again.

" Taaaaaallk to meeeeeeeheeeee"

Hermione looked up again, raising her eyebrows "What happened with your hair?"

Ginny looked startled. What should have happened with it? "Why?" asked Ginny.

"Looks messy" told her Hermione simply and looked back at her book.

Ginny stood up, wanting to head for the nearest mirror, but then realized that Hermione once again changed the subject and distracted Ginny from her mission. She straightened her hair quickly, sat back down on her bed an and started once more: " Taaaaaallk to meeeeeee!"

Hermione looked up again, taking a deep breath and told her with an annoyed look on her face "I blacked out, okay? Happy now?"

"No" said Ginny flatly.

"I don't know myself…" she explained desperately "Ron said he was hoping Harry'd find the courage to tell you his feelings, because it would be easier for him…" Hermiones eyes became watery as she continued "it kind of took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say… Especially since Ron hadn't really said he loved me…"

"And so you just left?" asked Ginny doubtfully.

"It felt like so much time had gone by and I just couldn't say a word… I only realized I was about to leave when it was… already… too… late…" cried Hermione and tears ran down her face.

"Then talk to him now… Ron's a mess since it happened, he won't even leave the couch… not even for food!"

"I… can't"

"Why not?" asked Ginny as she walked over to her roommate and laid a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"What if he won't forgive me?" cried Hermione.

"He loves you… of course he'll forgive you!" said Ginny.

"Harry and I thought about locking you two into a cupboard… That could be much more uncomfortable than just talking… But if you don't leave us a choice, we won't hesitate" smiled Ginny.

Hermione smiled weakly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She looked at her book, took a deep breath and got up from the bed, heading towards the door.

Ginny looked after her and heard Hermione say a preoccupied "Sorry" a short time before Harry entered the room, looking after Hermione.

"What's with Hermione?" asked Harry, turning his head to look at Ginny.

His hair was still wet and he just adjusted his towel around his hip.

"She just walked into me and looked like she didn't even notice it"

"She's going to talk to Ron" announced Ginny proudly. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at Harry and conjured a drying charm.

"Did the shower help?" asked Ginny sanctimoniously and rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah" said Harry, looking down at the towel.

Ginny walked toward him and kissed him passionately and walked away again, once she accomplished what she wanted.

"Great… now I can take a shower again" sighed Harry. Ginny merely grinned from ear to ear and stroke along Harry's belly as she walked past him to eavesdrop on Ron and Hermione downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron still felt the same embarrassment he felt the moment Hermione walked away. And no one could possibly understand him. Harry, who had successfully confessed his love to Ron's sister, tried to cheer him up, of course, but he could understand him the least. He could hear footsteps coming this way.

"Don't bother, Harry" said Ron into the couch.

"It's me…" said a weak voice from where the footsteps ended.

Ron turned around to see whether his ears were fooling him. But they weren't. It was Hermione, who stood on the far edge of the couch table, a sad face looking at him.

"Oh…" said Ron, not wanting to meet her eyes. An awkward silence fell among the room.

"Hungry?" asked Hermione weakly. Ron nodded slowly and Hermione moved her wand and some sandwiches appeared on the couch-table. Ron sat up carefully and grabbed a sandwich.

Hermione sighed and cautiously walked towards the couch and sat down next to Ron.

"I'm sorry… that I walked out on you like that…" said Hermione silently. Ron could hear the trembling in her voice and moved his head in her direction, still not looking in her eyes.

"It's okay" muttered Ron.

"You just… took me off guard… You telling me that you love me was the last thing on my mind then… And I love you, too… I just… wasn't prepared" explained Hermione, sighing.

"It's okay, really…" muttered Ron, also sighing. "Hey… wait… what?" he just realized what Hermione had said. He looked in her eyes and his heart thumped like mad.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled weakly back at him. "I love you, too, Ronald"


	16. Teaching Assignments

Unfortunately, Ron got up from the couch that evening, just so that Ginny had to force him out of her room. This proved even more difficult, since Ron virtually stuck on Hermione. How Ginny got any sleep at all, remains a mistery to Harry.

The next day started with one of the best-mooded Ron's Harry had ever seen. He was wearing a bright grin all over breakfast and all the way to Diagon Alley.

"Isn't it great?" asked Ron brightly "We finally told our girlfriends that we love them"

"Technically, YOU haven't said I love you to Hermione…" argued Ginny annoyed.

"That's just a formality! She knows I planned to, right?" in an unbroken tone.

"Aw", sighed Mrs. Weasley "My little Ronnykins is in love" and embraced her into one of her famous hugs.

"Yeah… great" mumbled George a short way behind them. He wanted to reopen Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes today and apparated alongside the rest of his family. Harry let himself fall back from the rest and joined George's steps.

"So… Big day, eh?" asked Harry "Nervous?"

"´Suppose so…" answered George whithout looking at Harry.

"Ron and I figured we could come by and help you a bit, if you want" offered Harry. He was worried for George. While Ron's mood had dramatically improved, his' had fallen profoundly.

"You don't have to" said George.

"We know… we'd do it anyway"

"I can deal with it, Harry" said George a little louder and turned to walk into a shop, leaving Harry alone. He saw Ginny looking back at what happened behind her and she stopped in her stop, so Harry could catch up with her. She let her hand slip into his' and sighed.

"He's still not over Fred… And I don't think he'll be for a long time…" said Ginny sadly.

"Haven't heard him making a joke in quite some time now…" nodded Harry, looking at the shop George had entered. "I just wish there's something I could do…"

"There isn't, Harry… You don't need to bother your head about it… I bet the Joke-shop will lighten him up a bit" ensured Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a short trip to Diagon Alley, but everyone got what he came for. George still refused to let Ron and Harry help him out and Ginny convinced them, that George needed to do this alone at this time, so they returned to the Burrow, still worrying about George in their back of their minds.

In the kitchen, however, something waited for them that should distract them from their worries. An owl sat on the table, looking proudly, yet annoyed that it had to wait for the inhabitents of the house. Ron removed the letter from its foot, got picked at his ear as revenge for the time the owl spended waiting and unwrapped the paper. The scrawled writing was unmistakable.

_**Hello Weasleys, Hermione and Harry-**_

_**Sorry you lot haven't heard nothing from me in a while, but I have great news for you!**_

_**Since Prof. McGonogall is now Headmistress, a post as Head of Gryffindor house opened up and I got the job!**_

_**Am Nervous though, don't want to do nothing wrong my first year; sure I can count on you helping me out a bit.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Hagrid**_

_**P.S.: Has Neville told you? Sure he's as proud as I am!**_

"Wow! Hagrid replaced McGonogall!" said Ron, completely astonished. Harry and Ginny grinned like two Cheshire cats, but Hermione had a serious look on her face.

"I hope he knows that he has to serve as a role model now! Head of House is serious responsibility" she said in a worried voice.

"Relax, Hermione, I'm sure Hagrid won't do anything that could jeopardize his post ort he students' safety" said Harry, though he was not enterily sure himself. Hagrids definition of safety was well beyond that of a normal wizard. His eyes caught sight of the last words of his letter.

"What does he mean Has Neville told you?" wondered Harry.

"I didn't hear from Neville since your birthday… But he told me he'd go back to Hogwarts, too… But hinted that he would be something else as an average student…" said Ginny.

"You think he'll be a teacher?" wondered Hermione.

"It'd be weird being taught by a former fellow-student…" worried Harry "Besides… he didn't take his N.E.W.T.s just like us, so I don't think McGonogall would've hired him."

"And the only open slot this year are DADA, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies… And Neville isn't good enough in any of them…" explained Hermione.

"A new DADA teacher? Who'd have guessed!" called Ron out in a faked surprised voice.

"Wonder whom they'll get this year… Maybe Hagrid knows" said Harry, went to Ron's room and took a piece of paper and started to write.

_**Dear Hagrid-**_

_**It's great to hear you got Head of Gryffindor! Neither of us could think of anyone better suited for the job and we all think you'll do fine!**_

_**No, Neville hasn't told us, but what do you mean anyway? We figure he won't be a teacher, will he? We really wonder whom Prof. McGonogall found for the DADA job this year.**_

_**We're all really excited to come back to Hogwarts next month and hope to see you at Hogsmeade station.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.**_

He wrapped the paper around Pigwidgeon and the grey-brown owl flew off, heading for Hagrid.

Hagrids response came four hours later, it had already begun to get dark outside and George had still not returned from the shop. They figured this might be a good sign.

_**Hello Weasleys, Hermione and Harry-**_

_**I don't want to say no more about Neville, I think he might want to surprise everyone with his new badge.**_

_**The new DADA teacher is a guy named Livius Longstrom, he comes from Norway and knows a lot about the Horntail dragons and he worked with the Aurors some years back! Great man, he is!**_

_**´Fraid I won't be able to see you at Hogsmeade station this year, have a lot to prepare before the ceremony, see? But we'll see us after the ceremony!**_

_**Give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley my best.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Hagrid.**_

"Badge?" called Hermione out "But that must mean that Neville's a prefect! No wonder Hagrid thinks he must be as proud as he is!"

"Neville a prefect? That's amazing!" said Ginny excitedly.

"No, it's mental!" said Ron.

"He deserves it more than anyone, Ron!" argued Ginny "You should've seen what he did with the DA last year… And from what I heard about the things after Easter, it's only gotten better!"

Harry didn't barge in into the argument of the two Weasleys. Neville was a prefect, Hagrid the Head of House, no Snape – even though Harry felt a little bad; after all Snape was on Dumbledore's side – a nice DADA teacher, Ginny in the same classes as Harry… and Harry was Quidditch captain again. Yes, he thought, this would be the best year ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, George returned and Hermione immediately noticed the state he was in. He was stumbling through the door and barely sat down on a chair right. He had obviously been drinking.

"George!" called Hermione in shock "You're drunk!"

"No, Am not!"

"Yes, you are!" grinned Ron widely.

"That's not funny, Ron!" argued Hermione. And Hermione went to support George who nearly fell off the chair.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" said George groggily. And now Ginny, too, rushed to aid George in his attempts to sit straight.

"How did this happen?" said Ginny, shocked.

"Hey, look!" said George happily "It's my sister! Hello!" Ron did his best not to burst into laughter and Harry was fighting the urge as well.

"George!" called Hermione out. George turned his head from Ginny to her and grinned broadly "Hermione!" He flapped his arms around her and embraced her shortly. That did it. Ron fell off his chair and Harry could only hear his laughter. He kicked out with his knees, trying to kick Ron so he'd stop laughing, but missed and hit Hermione.

"Now who was that?" she shouted loudly "And Ron, stop laughing, this is NOT funny!"

"So is!" called Ron's voice from under the table.

"Yeah!" called George out "So is, ´Mione!"

Hermione was just about to let go of George as the door sprung open once more and Lee Jordan entered.

"Sere he isch! Bn lookn all over fr yu, Jorsch!" he said. Judging from the muttering in his voice, Harry knew that Lee, too, had been drinking. He sat down next to George and grinned widely at Hermione. "Dn't I kno yu?"

"Did you make George drink like this?!" demanded Hermione.

"Relax, ´Mione!" said George groggily "We were celebratn!"

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?" demanded Ginny this time.

"Reopening, course, ´sis!" said George happily.

"Yeah" agreed Lee.

"And then you drink like mad?!" asked Hermione angrily.

"No!" denied Lee "We only celebrated a little to drunk it!"

"You call this little?!"

"No!" denied Lee once more.

"After that we celebrated something else!" explained George, looking from Lee to Hermione and back again.

"And what would that be? That you're idiots?!" asked Hermione with even more anger in her tone than before.

"Lee's a teacher!"

Hermiones anger vanished from her face and was replaced by a blank expression. Even Ron's laughter stopped and his head turned up from under the table to look at Lee and George.

"You're…" stuttered Hermione "You're… kidding… right?"

"No…" began George, straightening his face "We're drunk!". He nudged his forefinger at Hermione's nose and grinned groggily again.

"I'll teach Transfu… Transfigaru… Transfogi…"

"Transfiguration?" asked Hermione, her face now showing her fear and shock.

"Thas what I said!" affirmed Lee. Hermione swallowed with difficulty and turned to face Ron, who now had settled back in his chair, looking as shocked as she did.


	17. We've Never Been So Small

_A/N:_

_Hey, guys:) I'm glad you liked my George/Lee-Drunk idea and hope you like Lee being a teacher at Hogwarts!_

_This is a very short chapter, describing the departure from King's Cross._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The events from George and Lee's drinking still shocked the Quartet. Even after three weeks, Hermione still refused to believe it. She even hoped she'd been the one who was drunk, just to denie the fact that Lee Jordan was her new Transfiguration teacher.

It was September, first and never felt Harry such a mix of feelings. He was going to Hogwarts, but didn't feel as excited as he thought he would, given that this is his last trip from King's Cross. He spotted the steam-engine and the writing 'Hogwarts Express' and took a look around.

A lot of families were around them, hugging and waving their children good-bye. A watched some small children enter the Hogwarts express with their faces filled with excitement.

"First years" muttered Ron as he almost shoved against a child. "They just keep shrinking, aren't they?"

"I think it's us who just grew up, Ron" explained Hermione.

"But I've never been that small" responded Ron, putting his arm around Hermione, puffing his breast up, so that people would notice his Headboy badge.

Harry nodded in agreement to Ron. "He's right… We've never been so small when we first came here"

"It's a matter of perspective, Harry. We just don't remember being so small, while in reality we were." explained Hermione again.

He looked at Ginny who shared his grin, before she hugged her mother good-bye and waited in front of one of the train's doors.

"Take good care, Harry" said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled him into a hug.

"I will Mrs. Wea… Molly" said Harry kindly. He still wasn't used to calling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley by their firstnames, since they've been Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to him for as long as he knew them. Mrs. Weasley smiled solemnly at Harry before she turned to bid her farewells to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, Ron and I have to go to the Prefects-compartment, but we'll join you as soon as possible" said Hermione as she pulled Ron after her in the opposite direction as Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, I think I saw Luna over there" said Ginny once they were alone. Harry and Ginny walked toward the place Ginny pointed at, but could not see Luna anywhere.

"Harry! Ginny!" called a voice from further ahead. Neville came running towards them and waved his hand in anxiety. Harry smiled as he saw the Prefect badge on his chest, but wondered why he was so far away from their compartment.

"Hey, Neville" he smiled at him.

"Maybe you can help me… I'm kinda… lost…" he said sheepishly. Ginny grinned at him and made room for him to pass by them, then pointed in the direction Hermione and Ron had gone. Neville nodded and ran off a bit before he turned back at them, saying "Oh, nearly forgot… Professor Slughorn's been looking for the both of you". He turned around again and ran on.

A shudder ran down Harry's back at the mention of Professor Slughorn. He probably wanted to invite Ginny and him to one of his Slug Parties again. One of Harry's hardest assignments had been to find excuses not to attend these events.

"Hey, erm" started Ginny worried "Do you mind if we just sit down in that compartment?" she asked and pointed at a compartment where a single girl sat in. Harry nodded and they opened the compartment's door.

The blonde girl looked up and smiled at them. Before Harry could ask whether she would mind if they would come in, she already had waved them in and greeted them.

"I'm Ellied" she introduced herself "Ellied Cattermole". Harry had heard that name before, but couldn't sort and quickly dropped the thought, sitting down at the window, Ginny next to him.

"I'm Ginny" smiled Ginny. Harry looked out of the window at the parents who still hugged their children at platform 9 ¾. Ginny poked him in his ribs, because he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh" said Harry absently "I'm Harry". He looked at the blonde girl. She looked at him intensely and scanned his forehead. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he noticed her glare.

"You're…" she mumbled and her eyes shot up as she saw his scar. "Thank you!" she said hastily, got up from her seat, grabbed Harry's hand and started to shake it heavily. Harry tried to get his hand back, but only managed it once Ellied had let go of it, then sat back down in her seat and stared – as though ashamed of what she just did – out of the window.

Harry took a deep breath before he forced a smile on his face and nodded at the girl.

"It's okay" said Ginny.

"I'm… sorry" mumbled the girl at the window and blinked hastily. "My mother told my sister and me not to do this… But I'm just so grateful…" she explained, slightly trembling "She'd be dead… if… if it hadn't been for you…". Ellied shifted in her seat as uncomfortably as Harry had a minute before.

Suddenly Harry remembered the name Cattermole. She was one of the Muggle-bornes at the Ministry the day he, Ron and Hermione broke in to get the locket from Umbridge. They had rescued some of the Muggle-bornes who had their trial that day.

"It's okay" said Harry and the girl looked at him, smiling admiringly as the door was pushed open and another girl entered.

"Hey Maisie" said Elliet happily. "This is my sister Maisie" she explained happily. "These are Ginny and Harry". The new girl nodded and was about to shut the door behind her when a hand stopped the door from closing.

"Ah, so I heard correctly" smiled Professor Slughorn "I have been looking for you two… I was able to procure a compartment once again for this trip. Are you coming?"

Harry and Ginny moaned silently at eachother. "Guess we have to go…" said Harry downhearted and waved the two girls good-bye, feeling the train start moving.

_A/N:_

_Well, there it is... Last time off to Hogwarts! The Quartet's suspicions as to Neville's surprise (Prefect badge) got confirmed... But I think that's never been in question after Hagrids letters ;)_

_And I can tell you that we'll see Elliet and Maisie Cattermole again!_

_And I really want to thank you for your reviews, my heart jumps everytime I read one _


	18. Slugpartment C, Hogwarts Express

When Harry and Ginny entered Compartment C, they were not surprised that Professor Slughorn was ready to welcome them in his normal way.

"Harry, my boy!" he called out, shaking Harry's hand, then turned to Ginny "And Mrs. Weasley! My pleasure again!" he let go of Harry's hand and took Ginny's instead.

In the corner of the compartment sat Neville, looking very uncomfortably, so Harry decided to sit next to him.

"Prefect meeting over, already?" asked Ginny as she sat down opposite from them. Neville shook his head, then said "Professor Slughorn dragged me in here before I even got there…"

"I'm happy, of course, to welcome you back this year, Harry," chuckled Professor Slughorn "It wasn't quite the same last year, but surely Ginny has told you all about that". Slughorn winced at Ginny, who rolled with her eyes. "We have one or two newcomers this year, and some have left us"

Just in that moment the compartment door slit open and two students already in Hufflepuff robes entered, looking very disturbed.

"Ah, good!" said Professor Slughorn and jumped to greet the newcomers. "This is Ralph Barbary. I take it you know his mother, of course."

Neville and Ginny's eyes shot open in surprise, Harry however had never heard the name. "Weird Sisters" whispered Neville as he noticed Harry's ignorant expression. THAT name he had heard. The famous Wizard band.

"And his little girlfriend here is Iris Jones". Ralph and Iris blushed heavily as Slughorn introduced her as his girlfriend. "You three know her mother, too, I presume. Captain of the Holyhead Harpies and" explained Slughorn "How are your mother these days?"

"Great…" they both said and rushed to take a seat.

"Ah, that's good to hear… I must remember to thank Gwenog for the last tickets she sent me… Really exciting game that was! I always knew she'd become a very good Quidditch player… Anyway, I drifted off… Iris and Ralph, these are Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and – as if I had to introduce him – Harry Potter!"

Iris and Ralph hastily glanced at Harry's scar and smiled, nodding at the three Gryffindors. Harry was glad they wouldn't make a fuss about it.

"Before I forget, your brother will be joining us with lovely Mrs. Granger once their Headboy and –girl duties are completed" stated Slughorn. "I'm glad that you're happy for him" he continued as he saw Ginny's grin "He was speechless himself". Harry wouldn't say that Ginny grinned, because she was happy for Ron… She was merely looking forward to Ron dealing with Slughorn as they had to.

"But tell me" began Professor Slughorn once more "How was your summer? I heard nothing about you in the Prophet lately, I'd have considered worrying about you, but you're a more then capable witch"

Ginny merely nodded while Professor Slughorn interviewed her and did the same with Neville. In the meantime more and more of Slughorn's favourites entered the compartment untill Hermione and Ron came in.

"Neville!" said Hermione loudly "Have you been here all the time, while we patrolled the corridors?!"

"Ah, Miss Granger!" intervened Slughorn instantly "Mr. Longbottom was occupied, I'm sure you can understand…"

"Understand? He's a prefect, who failed to do his duties…" objected Hermione. Neville sunk in his seat.

"Hermione…" said Harry calmly "Have a seat, what's done is done… Besides, I'm sure Professor Slughorn would really enjoy how your summer has been"

Hermione shot Harry a nasty look and took her seat, but not before Professor Slughorn started to ask questions about her summer.

It surely seemed like an eternity that Professor Slughorn asked the variety of students in the compartment. Then, to Harry's surprise, the compartment door opened once more and through came none other than Luna.

"Miss Lovegood!" squeeked Professor Slughorn "I thought you got lost on your way!"

"No…" said Luna dreamily "I thought I saw a dragon outside the window, but it was only an owl… Uh, hi Ginny! Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron!" She put her hand up and waved mildly. Harry smiled at her and together with the others, he waved back at her.

"Miss Lovegood's father here is publisher of the Quibbler!" explained Professor Slughorn to the rest of them "And little Miss Lovegood herself was one of the students who fought You-Know-Who!"

"Whom?" asked Luna absently. She glanced at Slughorn's bald head as though trying to find her mirror upon it.

"Er… Right" said Slughorn, looking a little concerned, "Ralph" he adressed the "I heard your Hufflepuffs new Quidditch Captain"

"Yes, sir" said the blonde boy proudly "I hope I'm up to it, though"

"I'm sure you'll do fine" smiled Iris at him "My mother said you're a very talented Keeper"

"Well, I studied some of Ron's savings" he said, smiling at Ron "I hope you don't mind, of course"

Ron, who had barely listened up to that point, started to listen attentively and grinned wildly at the mention of his name. He nodded proudly towards the Hufflepuff and stared in the air with his mind drifting away again.

Luna stared at Professor Slughorn's bald head once again and narrowed her eyes. "I think there's a hair, Professor" she said. Harry looked from Luna to Professor Slughorn and back again untill something at Luna's chest catched his attention.

"Luna!" he said happily "You haven't told me that you're Headgirl!"

"Oh yes, I am Headgirl… I almost forgot"

"How can you forgot that?" asked Ron, hurt.

"I saw the owl outside the window and forgot"

Ron shook his head. For him, being a Headboy again was a big deal and he couldn't understand how Luna could be so cool about being a Headgirl that she actually forgot about it.

"Who else got Headboy and girl?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well… Justin Finch-Fletchley and Laura Madley are Hufflepuff's, Michael Corner and Luna are Ravenclaw's", said Hermione and paused as Ginny moaned. „and… well…"

"Who's Slytherins?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Well…" mumbled Ron.

"Oh, it's Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Parkinson" said Slughorn happily. Now both Harry and Ginny moaned loudly.

"Great…" said Harry, looking out of the window. The train had already begun to slow down.

"Crap!" said Harry "We better change into our Hogwarts robes". He looked at Hermione and Ron. Both already wore theirs, and Neville, too, had already changed before coming in Compartment C.

They just changed in time for the tumult in the corridors.

"We'll see you in the Great Hall" said Ron proudly "We have to escort the first-years". Once he had finished the sentence, he was out of sight and Harry could only hear his voice calling out for First-years. Sighing, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the carriages which they shared with Iris and Ralph.

_The last ride to Hogwarts_ thought Harry and took a good look around. His anxiety had finally surfaced.

_A/N:_

_Tomorrow's my mother's birthday, so I may not be able to update then. Further, I'm moving to Göttingen on Monday and I don't know whether or not I'll have Internet in my new place... If I find time, I'll write anyway and update as soon as I can._

_It's getting tougher, though, because I have to figure out a new sorting system... Right now I'm thinking of a new Sorting Hat, but I don't really like that idea... It must feel like something's changed about it... Anyway, I'm trying to come up with a new song as well, so no matter how the sorting will look like, music's involved. Professor McGonogall's welcoming speech will be in the next chapter... Damnit, the next dhapter's gonna be huge o.O  
_


	19. Constant Memories

_A/N:_

_Done! Well, we had a great breakfast at the Weser Yacht Club today, been eating for hours... Felt like a Hogwarts feast, really And I wanted to get the ceremony over and done, so I can plan some (mini-)plots for Harry's last year... Already got two and had a larger one for quite some time now, but that'll take untill the end of the year before it starts...  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right behind them were Ellied and Maisie Cattermole, approaching the carriages rather slowly and sceptically.

"So, got your lineup already?" asked a voice from Harry's front.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Your Quidditch lineup. Your Gryffindor's captain, right?" asked Ralph Barbary.

"Oh yeah, but I haven't got a clue… Haven't been in the loop of Hogwarts Quidditch talents lately" admitted Harry down-hearted. He hasn't even given this any thought yet. Ginny and Ron would definately be in the team, that's for sure, but that still left the Beaters and two Chasers.

"Don't worry, Harry" smiled Ralph "Hufflepuff's team consists of me and Iris here at the moment… Last year wasn't really a Quidditch year… And some from the former team… well…" he sighed and looked away from Harry. Harry nodded, while Iris squeezed Ralph's hand.

"Anyway!" breathed Ralph "I heard Slytherin's only looking for one new Chaser"

"What are they?!" screamed a voice from where Harry knew the Cattermole's walked. He quickly turned his head to see what they meant. They stood in front of the Thestrals and held some distance.

"Thestrals" said another girl who joined them. "They're weird, but not dangerous…"

But this had no affect on the Cattermole's fear of these creatures, though they entered the carriage, holding ready to jump out of it at any time the Thestrals would make an hasty move.

Normally, only wizards who saw death were able to see the creatures and Harry wondered and worried, whom the Cattermole's saw dieing or may have lost. He thought of the woman he saved from the Ministry? Had she been killed on their flight from the country? But then he remembered that they mentioned her earlier, so she clearly would not have died. He sighed relieved and turned to Ralph again.

"Would you mind if Gryffindor held tryouts in two weeks?" he asked Ralph.

"As long as you don't mind if we hold them one week after you" he smiled back and the carriages began to move towards the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Will you be on the team again, Ginny?" asked Iris.

"Depends" she said thoughtfully.

"On what?" wondered Ralph.

"Whether Harry wants me on the team" she said, glancing at Harry with an risen eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Ah, I don't know…" said Harry flippantly. He scanned Ginny intensely and considered his options quickly. "Are you any good on a broom?" he asked, smirking and folding his arms.

"I'm good with my wand, if that's answer enough for you, Mr. Potter" retorted Ginny instantly and leaned her head towards his'.

"Convinced me" said Harry, pressing his lips against her's, kissing her tenderly.

Ralph shook his head at the sight of Harry and Ginny, commenting "Gryffindors…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Harry knew it, he sat once again at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the first-years to arrive. Harry looked up at the teacher's table, where Professor McGonogall had taken the middle seat that once belonged to Dumbledore. It was a strange feeling, not seeing a long-bearded man sitting there, glancing down at the students through his half-moon-spectacles.

Next to her was a giant, Harry could not miss, waving heavily in his direction. Hagrid! Harry was amused by the robe he wore. It was a student's robe with the Gryffindor emblem upon it. Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Head of Gryffindor. Harry smiled at the thought.

He scanned the table further and saw Lee Jordan – Professor Jordan, Harry grinned – sitting next to… Andromeda Tonks? What was she doing there? Maybe Hagrid could tell him after the ceremony, Harry thought and caught sight of the new DADA teacher: Professor Longstrom. He had long brown hair, dressed in a pony-tail and seemed to discuss something with Hagrid.

Then the door of the Great Hall opened and through came a small Professor Flitwick, accompanied by slightly larger students. Following were the Headboy and –girls and the prefects. Ron, Hermione and Neville sat down next to and in front of Harry and Ginny.

"New password's 'In memoriam vitae'" whispered Hermione.

The new students stopped in front of the teacher's table, where two chairs were placed. Briefly, Harry wondered why there was a second chair, but when Professor Flitwick climbed upon it, he had his explanation.

Harry glanced at the frightened looks the first-years exchanged and remembered his fears he might fail the test that was announced to them. That was a long time ago. He shared his remembering look with Ginny and smiled briefly as she smiled at him.

His attention was caught when Professor McGonogall cleared her throat loudly, making some of the soon-be-sorted students wince nervously.

"May I ask for you attention please?", said Professor McGonogall loudly and the Hall fell silent.

"Thank you." She started "Now, I hope you had a good journey here and are hungry. But before the feast shall begin, we will once again start the Sorting. The old Sorting Hat had been a victim of recent events, however we were able to proccur a new one. Now, let the Sorting begin."

Professor McGonogall moved her wand and a brown wizard's hat materialized in Professor Flitwick's hands. Some of the first-years were astonished by the sight of magic in front of their eyes. They probably saw this for the first time and Harry was once again reminded of his younger self, taking in every bit of magic he could see.

As Professor McGonogall sat down again, a face formed on the Sorting Hat. The nose crooked in different directions and the blue eyes reminded Harry of Dumbledore's. The Hat's mouth opened and a song echoed through the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Four people, wise and brave and just and strong,

Founded Hogwarts, our ancient school, so great and fair.

One, however, thought the others very wrong,

For student's purity of blood he wanted to care.

Salazar Slytherin is who I mean,

But Gryffindor stood up to him,

So it would seem.

But now I tell you, listen close,

He won, because the others chose,

They chose to stand right at his side,

To fight for what they felt was right.

Thousand years since then have gone,

And still no one can tell who won.

Never will it be like that,

Says your wise new Sorting Hat.

I select you now for what you are,

Ambitious? I tell you, it's not rare.

You can join the Slytherins,

No pure-blood mania ever since.

Or is it Ravenclaw that I will say?

Wisdom and Knowlegde was Rovena's way.

Maybe's Hufflepuff that you will be,

They are patient and unafraid of toil, see?

And most are just and will be loyal,

For these are traits that form their soil.

Or Gryffindor you might become,

Definitions? Bravery and chivalry are only some.

Whatever house you will end in,

Be assured, you will begin,

Your lives' greatest time in seven years,

At the greatest place here is.

As the Hall fell silent once again, the tables cheered with applause and Professor Flitwick unfolded a parchment, on which the names of the students were written.

"Brown, Joshua" – "Hufflepuff" – The Hufflepuff applauded and welcomed its newest student.

"Crest, Mary" – "Ravenclaw" – Now the Ravenclaw table cheered and greeted Mary.

"Estridge, Oliver"… The hat didn't speak for a minute and Oliver's face had become pale. "Slytherin!" yelled the Sorting Hat finally and Oliver left the chair. Some Slytherins applauded, but most were silent. Pansi Parkinson stood up, yelling "What? A Mudbl…" But Draco had pulled her down before she could finish her sentence.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson" said Professor McGonogall and Oliver continued his way to the Slytherin table and sat down where a group of them had applauded.

"Ghor, Malcolm" – "Ravenclaw!"

…

"Longstrom, Torge" – „Hufflepuff!"

…

"Oswald, Alexander" – „Gryffindor!"

…

And one by one the new students joined their new houses. Once the ceremony had ended, Professor McGonogall clapped in her hands and the feast could begin.

It tasted delicious, but Harry couldn't shake the sad feeling that this was his last Sorting, his last year at Hogwarts. All too soon, his stomach was filled and even Ron was not able to eat anymore. Once again, Professor McGonogall clapped in her hands and all the food disappeared again, leaving the Great Hall much less shiny and solemn.

Professor McGonogall stood up, glancing around the Hall where the students looked up at her expectingly.

„Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts" shot McGonogall's voice through the Hall.

"This ancient school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been the home of many great witches and wizards, and, as I am sure, will be home to you once more. The last year has been one of the most troublesomes in all of Hogwarts history since the departure of Salazar Slytherin, but be assured, that these times are over."

"Some of these great witches and wizards showed their potential already during their time among us, some later. Some of them are with us, but unfortunately there are those brave people who are not among us anymore."

"They gave their lives for what they believed was right… And many who are with us today, would not be, had it not been for their selfless sacrifices, and so I am sure, that they will not be forgotten by any of us."

"I must warn you, however, that time vanquishes every memory, leaving behind the ideals that created them. We have faced evil, we have lost friends, family and people we didn't even know. It now is up to us to make sure, that these memories and our ideals of justice and equality keep prevailing."

She lowered her head and fell silent for some time. When she turned her head up again, she glanced through the Hall once more.

"In addition to these things to remember, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest got its name, because it is forbidden! Furthermore, it came to my attention, that certain students" she paused and looked at Hermione "encouraged first-years to bring clothes to the kitchen and order the elves to take them. I must ask you not to force them to do this. It will only upset them."

Hermione looked at the group around her sheepishly.

"Surely you are tired now, and I will not stop you from going to your beds. The firstyears among you will please be so kind as to follow your Prefects."

It suddenly got very loud in the Hall and Harry barely heard Neville asking "What was the password again?"

They all got up and joined the Gryffindor's heading for the Common Room.

"In memoriam vitae" said Harry as they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You tell this to a portrait, young man, who never had a life!"

"In memoriam vitae!" said Ron impatiently. The Fat Lady shot him an angry look and opened.

In front of the staircases, he kissed Ginny good-bye and watched her as she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories, before following Ron up to his own dormitory.

In it, Harry touched the curtains around his bed and thought back to all the nights he slept in his bed at Hogwarts, how this bed felt like his own. But as he looked at it now, he couldn't shake the feeling, that this wasn't his home anymore. It didn't feel like he thought it would feel to be back. All the memories he remembered this day, felt like the memories of someone else. Like watching a younger brother grow up.


	20. Quidditch Tryouts

_A/N:_

_So, haven't been writing in a long, loooong time... sorry about that for those who care :) For those who care, I'm listening to "The Podast of Awesome" currently and they inspired me to continue.  
_

_I HOPE I will be able to write some chapters again since I have time. Bad news is, I lost all my notes for this story when I formated my PC a couple of months back, so I'm basically starting from scratch. Still have that larger story line in my head and remembered some when I read the story to catch up with what I wrote._

_Anyhow, enjoy the rather short chapter :)_

--

Gryffindor's tryouts were announced the day after. Rumor has it now that Slytherin's team is completed, but – as Harry knew – they didn't even held any tryouts. He wondered what new equipment had bought the new player in. But he would see it soon enough, he guessed.

For now, Harry's first concern was who his new beater and the two Chasers would be. He already had Ginny as Chaser, Ron as Keeper and himself as Seeker.

As to his classes, he was surprised to see a change in the way the new DADA Teacher, Professor Longstrom, lead his class. All four houses had been joined together in the same class and every time they had to count to a new number to create mixed groups. In these groups they had to copy the spells that Professor Longstrom showed them in front of the class. After that he walked among the groups and gave tips for better aim or help the students should they have trouble performing the spell in the first place.

Harry's doubt for cruel behavior from the Slytherins towards their groupmembers was not justified. This cooperation really seemed to work and he even saw Pansi Parkinson accepting a tipp from a muggle-born Ravenclaw. Of course, with some hesitance.

Time flew by and the day of the tryouts had come.

Dennis Creevey was the first to show up even though the tryouts wouldn't start for another two hours. As Harry arrived, he wondered how Dennis dealt with his brother's death during Riddle's attack last year. Collin stayed behind even though he was ordered to leave with the rest and got killed. Harry smiled inwardly as he realized that Collin grew up from being a hero stalker to being a hero himself… It never seized to amaze Harry how far people could get during their growing up process.

"Hey Harry!", shouted Dennis happily, "I'm here for the tryouts! Am I on time?"

"You're a little early" smiled Harry back at the young boy.

"Oh… sorry, I just didn't want to be too late, you know. I really want to join the Gryffindor team"

"Have you played before?" asked Harry wondering whether Dennis ever did since he was muggle-born.

"Erm…" responded Dennis and looked at his feet on the ground, "yes"

"Dennis… are you sure?" grinned Ron as he approached the field.

"Of course I'm sure!" he defended himself.

"Hey you two" smiled Hermione at them.

She let go of Ron's hand as he went to the lockers to get dressed.

"You commin', Harry?" shouted Ron back.

"Go ahead, Ron! I'll catch up with you"

Ron ran forth while Harry turned to Hermione.

"What did you think of the new DADA teacher, Hermione?"

"Erm… well, it takes some getting used to being in such a large class… and being intermixed in the houses, too. But who am I to talk, I am only in Patti Parkinsons group…"

"Yeah, that's tough luck. But it's not like I'm that much better of…"

"Ah come on, Draco seemed perfectly okay today"

"Unfortunately there are many more days coming up with him in my group…"

In that moment someone bumped into Harry and he heard that disgusted tone that only Draco Malfoy could have, "If it's any constellation to you, Potter, I never asked Longstrom to put me in your group!"

"What are you doing here, Draco?" asked Hermione carefully.

"None of your business", he responded and sat down on a spot where he could see the Quidditch field.

"Looks like he's curious whom your team will get" stated Hermione.

"He is the Slytherin captain, isn't he?" asked Dennis.

"Yeah…" said Harry and went to the lockers.

--

The tryouts were quite a spectacle. Even though only team captains were allowed to watch them, Harry noticed many people looking at them from the distance.

Harry was very surprised when he saw the potential that Dennis showed. He tried out for both Chaser and Beater.

When Ron saved a certain goal that Ginny threw, the quaffle flew directly towards Harry who was looking at Dennis as he hit a bludger. At first Harry was shocked as Dennis hit it directly in his direction. Harry was just about to evade when the bludger hit the quaffle and prevented it from hitting Harry. Still trying to realize what just happened he looked at Dennis again who gave him the thumbs up and hasted to block the other bludger who nearly knocked Ginny off her broom.

"Blimey, Dennis, that was awesome!" shouted Ron.

Meanwhile, Demelza Robins caught the quaffle and threw it at the rings behind Ron and he was unable to prevent her scoring.

Harry was right when he thought, that he just saw both a new beater and a new chaser.

Satisfied with it he looked at the remaining students waiting to try out. His view stopped at Jimmy Peakes. He remembered him from his last time as Quidditch captain. In the tryouts that year he was hit by a bludger from Jimmy and knew he had found his team a new chaser.

This year Harry was lucky and did not get hit by a bludger, but still, Jimmy proved himself worthy once again to be in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

As third chaser Harry chose Dean Thomas. He once replaced Katie Bell as chaser and was the best during these years tryouts.

_So_, thought Harry, _Team's up. Ron, Ginny, Dennis, Dean, Jimmy, Demelza and me._


	21. The Other Teams

Harry had his Quidditch roster up and planned for the first training sessions with his new Gryffindor team

_A/N:_

_I just read that Ginny's patronus is a horse… I honestly thought it was a phoenix, too. Anyway, sorry about that error in the Chapter "A Phoenix Tale"._

_And thanks for the comment about the missing third chaser, I actually forgot them " They've been added to both chap 20 and 21! :)_

_--_

Harry had his Quidditch roster up and planned for the first training sessions with his new Gryffindor team.

"Hey Harry"

The voice was that of Ralph Barbary, Hufflepuff's captain.

"So, Demelza, Jimmy and Dennis, is it?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah… Have you seen Dennis' blocking? That was amazing!"

"To say the least. But don't think that you have won already!" he smiled.

"He got me on his team, that's a win I'd say" said Ginny as she approached from the lockers.

"Ah, we'll see who will show up at our tryouts tomorrow" responded Ralph.

The Hufflepuff tryouts would be the next day, Harry nearly forgot. He couldn't wait to see the potential newcomers in their team this year, Hufflepuff always had good and fair players. But he hasn't heard of the Ravenclaw team yet. But rumor has it that Michael Corner is the captain of the team. Their tryouts are not scheduled before next week, so he would have to pe patient and wait until then.

"So, got your team then, eh Potter?" said Draco as he walked by, "Good luck! You'll need it!"

"He won't even have luck!" said Goyle as he walked towards Harry, Ginny and Ralph.

_Here we go again_ thought Harry.

"You used all your luck in the past nineteen years. Slytherin will win this year, that's a fact!" said Goyle.

"Don't count Hufflepuff out just yet. We're in the game, too" interrupted Ralph.

"Keep out of this, Huffie!" responded Goyle and shot the young Hufflepuff captain an angry look and looked back to Harry, "See you on the field… Potter!"

Goyle bumped into Harry's shoulder as he walked on.

It was only now that Harry saw that Draco had left during Goyle's provocation.

"What was that all about?" wondered Ralph.

"That's Slytherin for you. Always got something to add" answered Harry.

"You'd think that saving one's life would make you… I don't know… grateful" said Ginny.

"Anyway, got to go! It's almost eating time" excused Ralph himself and went off to the castle.

Shortly after, Ron came out of the locker, "Blimey, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Ronald" said Hermione walking besides him.

"I know, but I'm REALLY hungry"

"Well, in thirty minutes you can eat" smirked Ginny and took Harry's hand dragging him to the castle.

--

The next day the Hufflepuff tryouts were scheduled for the early morning. Harry had trouble getting there in time since Ron turned off the alarms in the chamber.

"It's Saturday! How can Ralph make the tryouts that early?!" he asked upset as Harry threw his pillow at him.

He ran to the field and came just in time for the first students to mount their brooms.

He sat down on the banks and watched them flying through the air when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting down close to him. He couldn't help but feeling like Draco kept looking at him, but everytime he looked back, Draco was looking at the field.

Iris Jones, daughter of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch player, and the team's captain Ralph were Chasers and tested the Keepers.

Owen Cauldwell tried out as Keeper first. When Iris threw the Quaffle for the first time he managed to save the goal easily. The second seemed harder to get, but he was still able to save it. The next eight were thrown in doubles. Iris and Ralph threw two Quaffles in short intervals and Owen seemed to get in trouble. He wasn't able to catch three Quaffles. With a very disappointed look on his face he dismounted his broom and handed it over to the next contestant. But neither managed to do better until Elearnor Branstone tried out.

With some moves that even seemed to impress Draco she managed to catch nine out of the ten testballs.

Meanwhile, some of the potential Seekers actually managed to bump into the potential Beaters while chasing the snitch. However, Kevin Whitby seemed to have convinced Ralph, catching the snitch in less than ten minutes while another familiar face, Cadwallader, managed to score with the quaffle.

The beaters, of course, were a little annoyed by the Seekers. The bludgers had a hard time getting at Ralph or Iris even once, the Hufflepuffs potential beaters were great. Ralph would certainly have some thinking to do before deciding on the final roster.

But the Hufflepuff's team was not the only thing that Harry was able to watch today. He also saw Michael Corner on a bank watching the tryouts. And since Professor McGonagall only allowed team captains to be present, the rumor must be true and he is Ravenclaw's captain.

Almost three hours went by and the tryouts had finally come to an end.

Harry spent the afternoon with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. While Hermione read the DADA book for the second time, the others worked on a training schedule for the team.

Sometimes Ron seemed distracted and only stared at Hermione. Everytime that happened, Harry heard a bumping noise and Ron shot Ginny an angry look.

"What?" asked Ron slightly annoyed.

"Wake-up time, Ron" responded Ginny grinning.

"I am awake, Ginny!"

"Then stop staring at Hermione that way" said Ginny flatly and made Ron's ears flush.

"I'm not staring at her" he muttered as Hermione looked up at him, her cheeks flushing too.

"No… you're only looking at her like you forgot how to move your eyes away"

"That's not true! I just… Hey, training on Sundays?"

"Yeah… What's wrong with that?" wondered Harry.

"It's Sundays, Harry! That's on weekends!"

"You don't say, Ronald" remarked Hermione supporting his change of subject.

"You'd rather train on Wednesdays after hours of classes then?" asked Harry rhetorically.

"Sundays it is"

--

A couple of days later, Ginny had news about the Quidditch team of the Ravenclaws. Apparently, Michael Corner has had a teamroster even before the school year started.

She handed a parchment over to Harry which read the names of those on the team:

_Ravenclaw Quidditch team:_

_Keeper:Terry Boot_

_Chaser:Lisa Turpin, Nicolas Bradley, Michael Corner (C)_

_Beater:Stephen Cornfoot, Anthony Goldstein_

_Seeker:Orla Quirke_

_See you on the pitch!_

Handing the parchment over to Ron, Harry said "Only thing's left it the Slytherin's line-up"

"Guessing that should be easy", Ron said, "Just make a list of the richest people in Slytherin and take the five highest people. Then we figured their team out"

"That's not fair, Ron!" marked Hermione and shot him an angry glance.

"That's what I'm saying… They should earn it rather than buying their spots" responded Ron unknowing what Hermione meant with her remark.

Hermione rolled her eyes while packing the book for the next class in her bag.

--

While sitting in the DADA-class, Ginny left her group during an exercise and went over to Harry's table. Looking forward to feeling her touching his neck, he smiled in her direction. She stopped right behind him and caressed his neck, as he expected, making his head turn slightly so she can better reach his neck.

"Draco?" she asked the boy opposite of Harry.

"What?" the boy responded surprised and a bit off-guard.

"We were wondering… Who's in Slytherin's team this year? We heard you only have to find one more player and your team is complete."

"My team already IS complete, Weasley"

"So, who's in it?" asked Harry curiously.

"Blaise, Astoria, Goyle, Graham, Eric, Victor and me. Satisfied?"

Harry could not recognize some of the names, but they sounded somewhat familiar anyway. Of course he knew Goyle, though he wish he didn't. Blaise, too, was known to him. He called Ginny a bloodtraitor he'd never touch. It was only natural, that such a guy could make it on Draco's team. Eric would surely be Eric Vasey, a boy who had already played as chaser for slytherin two years back.

"Who's Astoria, Graham and Victor?" asked Ginny.

"Astoria's Daphne's little sister. Two years younger than us. Graham Prichard is three years younger and Victor is the younger brother of Miles Bletchley. I'd wonder if you'd know any of them. It's not like you care about Slytherins, is it?" said Draco and turned back to his book.

He seemed quite cooperative and the lack of insulting remarks wondered both Harry and Ginny. But obviously, Draco only said it to be left alone again.

Harry knew Miles Bletchley. He was the Keeper of Slytherin when he first joined the team. He was it, who hexed Katie Bell in '93 and it was his father's office that was flooded by the indoor rain.

_G__ood signs for a bad Slytherin team_, thought Harry.

Ginny stroke along Harry's arm and went back to her group from where Professor Longstrom impatiently looked at her.

Now Harry knew all the team rosters, even Ralph had come to the decision of letting Owen Cauldwell and Laura Medley join his team as Beaters.

It's the end of November and the first game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was about to commence.


	22. The First Game

A rainy day seemed ahead of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams while they competed against each other in the first Quidditch

A rainy day seemed ahead of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams while they competed against each other in the first Quidditch game in the year. A couple of days later Harry's team would have to do the same against Slytherin and he was not looking forward to it. But for now, he was curious about the first game. Finally, Quidditch again!

It looked like every student had come to see it, too. Every seat had been taken; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw flags were all over the place and people waved them optimistically. Cheering voiced up when Hufflepuff's team, lead by Ralph Barbary, entered the pitch and flew a warming round. Ravenclaw, lead by Michael Corner, flew right behind them and both he and Ralph joined together in a flight above the audience. Cheering got louder when all players got into their position just before it fell dramatically silent.

Michael and Ralph left their positions in the moment the referee wanted to open the game. They closed in on eachother, shook eachother's hand, nodded and took positions again. Immediately after the opening whistle, the whole audience cheered even louder than before.

"That's enthusiasm!" yelled Harry at Ron. Had he not yelled, he would certainly not been heard.

"What?!" yelled Ron back.

"Forget it!"

Ravenclaw got ahead by 10 points in the first minute. Surely, no good sign for Hufflepuff. Ralph and Iris were flying forward, passing the Quaffle between eachother and leaving both Lisa and Michael behind them. They pushed their brooms even harder as they closed in on the hoops, guarded by Terry Boot. Some more passes to outplay Terry and the first goal for Hufflepuff would be certain. Nicolas Bradley tried to intercept a pass between Iris and Ralph, but failed and nearly bumped into Anthony Goldstein. Terry watched the Quaffle carefully as he flew parallel to it.

There! The chance, Terry had been too slow this time. Iris immediately took advantage and threw the Quaffle at the unguarded hoop. Terry rushed to its defence, but there was no chance he would make it in time.

_Certain score_ thought Harry.

And indeed, that had been a certain score - had it not been for a Bludger that blocked the Quaffle. Ravenclaw's fans cheered as they saw this last-second-save. Nicolas rushed towards the Quaffle, but was intercepted by Simon Cadwallader, the third among the Hufflepuff's Chasers. He passed it back to Ralph – SCORE!

10-10 each!

The silence among the Hufflepuffs fans seized and was taken over by joyful cheering while the Ravenclaw's grew silent.

The next attacks by Ravenclaw had no effect, but Hufflepuff's had none either. It was during a close score when a Bludger hit Iris Jones and knocked her off her broom. It didn't look good and Michael Corner stopped the counterattack as he saw Iris lying on the ground.

Once Ralph had reached her, she was already back on her feet and shook her head. Ralph gave the thumbs up towards the referee and they remounted their brooms.

But Iris didn't play as good as before and neither Ralph nor Simon could balance this disadvantage and Ravenclaw scored time and again.

The score was 50 to 10 when Harry noticed Orla Quirke, Ravenclaw's Seeker, rushing towards the sky. If the snitch were caught by Ravenclaw now, it would be a quick win for Ravenclaw.

Harry looked closely and saw a blinking in the sky. It must be the Snitch! Orla has almost reached it. Harry looked around to find Hufflepuff's Seeker, Kevin Whitby, but he was nowhere to be found. Orla reached out her hand, and…. Bludger! A Bludger stopped the catch and Hufflepuff's fans cheered in relieve. Orla looked around to find the Snitch again, but it was gone.

In the meantime, Michael Corner managed to score yet again and lead Ravenclaw ahead by 50 points.

Iris still hadn't fully recovered from her Bludger hit and Lisa scored twice – 80-10.

Nicolas and Iris just intercepted the next attack from Ralph, Iris and Simon as Kevin Whitby turned up from the ground and chased after the Snitch, closely ahead. Orla rushed towards them to prevent Kevin from reaching it first. It's a close fight and neither Hufflepuffs nor Ravenclaws paid any attention to the goal that Nicolas scored. Stephen Cornfoot, one of Ravenclaw's Beaters, aimed a Bludger towards Kevin who would have no chance of seeing it coming from behind. Harry's view switched from the Seekers to Hufflepuff's Beaters and indeed, Laura Madley managed to stop the Bludger from hitting Kevin and redirected it at Orla. Anthony Goldstein was in place and stopped it from succeeding, redirecting the Bludger back at Kevin from where Laura stopped the Bludger all together, hitting it at Michael Corner, stopping him from stopping yet another goal.

The second Bludger however closed in on Kevin as he stretched out his hand.

"Watch out, Kev!" yelled Laura and Kevin evaded the Bludger just in time, but he fell far behind in the chase for the Snitch.

Just when Orla closed her hands on the Snitch, it changed direction and flew down towards the ground. A littly annoyed, Orla hit the broom hard and pushed it down. This gave Kevin time to make up for the distance between Orla, the Snitch and him. As in a tunnel vision neither Orla nor Kevin saw the Bludgers coming, hitting both of them and disorienting them. Still, the Snitch was close enough for both of them to find it again. In a head-to-head run for it, both stretched out their hand, changing ambitious looks between eachother being careful not to bump into the other. Both hands were around half of the Snitch as out of a sudden, one of the Bludgers, hit by Owen Cauldwell, hit Orla from the side and knocking her into Kevin. Both lost their grip around their brooms and fell down to the ground. A loud "uh" ran through the audience as they watched Orla and Owen hitting the ground.

"Where is it?" asked Ginny as she hit Harry in the rips.

"Hm?" asked Harry, not knowing what Ginny was referring to.

"The Snitch. Where is it?"

Harry looked up from the ground and scanned the sky for it. He couldn't find it. Then, the audience around Harry cheered loudly, causing Harry to look around and focussing his view towards the ground again. Kevin Whitby held the Snitch in his hand. He had caught the Snitch! Hufflepuff had won the first game of the year 160 to 90!


	23. Intermezzo

_A/N:_

_Well, I hate losing notes. Still, I somehow keep doing it which is slightly annoying, really. Anyway, I handed in a paper on the display of history in computer games last friday... It was quite a challenge, but it explains why I didn't write any chapters again. Oh, and had a latin course, which robed some time of my day, too. Anyway, I got ten days of free-time ahead of me and I think I can get some story-lines going again in this time._

_I know, it's very annoying reading a story that isn't even half-way done, but at least this way I got it out of my system and into yours..._

_Anyway, chapter is more a catch-up chapter for me to remind me of the storylines that ought to come during Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Enjoy reading it :)_

--

Well, Hufflepuff had won and Harry imagined the party in their commonroom to be going on even as he sat in Gryffindor's with Ron, Hermione and Ginny hours later. They talked about their teams chances against both teams while Hermione wrote her Potions essay, reminding the others that they should write theirs, too, instead of waiting for the last minute.

She just looked up at Ron again, opening her mouth for a new reminder when Neville strode in through the portrait hole with a broad smile on his face.

"What's up with you, Neville?" asked Ginny.

"Just Got invited to visit someone over the Christmas holidays" he said smiling broadly.

"Blimey, you can visit us then while you're at Luna's!" exclaimed Ron suddenly and got poked in his rips by Hermione.

"What?" demanded Ron.

"Maybe, Ron", said Hermione flatly, "Neville and Luna would like to spend time without you, Ron."

"Luna?" asked Neville absently and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Ron looked slightly confused to Hermione "Why would he?", then turned to Harry saying "Well anyway, Hufflepuff just got lucky catching the snitch, they're not that good a team."

Hermione frowned and turned back to her essay.

Harry tried hard to suppress a grin that built up in his face while Ginny hit Ron.

"Why did you do that for again?"

"Because you're an idiot, Ron" said Ginny "Besides, I doubt it's Luna, Hermione."

At this, Hermione looked up curiously "Not?"

"No, they're good friends, yes, but… well, they're considering each other good friends, nothing more"

"And once you're good friends there's no chance of ever getting together then, is there?" asked Ron and referred to his getting together with Hermione.

"You're different, Ron" explained Ginny "you two became best friends because you felt you're belonging together ever since you thought Hermione was a know-it-all."

"She is" said Ron and Harry kicked him under the table trying to mimic a warning that Hermione might misunderstand this comment.

"Why is everyone hitting and kicking me all the time?" shouted Ron.

"Because it's prudent, Ronald" said Hermione determined not to look up from her essay.

Harry noticed that Ron fell silent everytime Hermione used his full name since he began to realize that she only did this when he said something inappropriate and found it best not to say anything else, worrying he might make things worse. As he glanced at Ginny he noticed that she, too, had observed this and they exchanged a grin.

"Who do you think it is then?" asked Harry.

"Well, there are a couple of girls who suddenly started to like Neville, given that he led the DA with me and Dean last year and then killed Nagini; therefore had a crucial part in Voldemort's down-fall. Personally, I think there are a lot of fame seekers among them, but I don't think it's all of them" said Ginny.

"Let's hope so" said Ron "but I still think he and Luna ought to be a couple."

--

As the next days went by, Harry and Ginny finally found some time studying together by the lake. At least, that's what they told Ron and Hermione, who told them they rather studied in the library in some rarely used corners.

When he hinted at Ron however, that he enjoyed his study-time with Ginny, Ron looked slightly provoked.

"I'd fancy you not telling me about your 'study-time' with my sister."

"You're 'studying' with Hermione" answered Harry bemused.

At this, Ron groaned.

"What?"

"You know, Hermione, don't you? When she asked me if I wanted to study with her two by two… Well, I thought she meant 'studying' and not studying, you know?"

"What?" asked Harry laughing, "You mean… When you two are all alone you… are learning?"

"Yeah…" said Ron disappointedly.

"Well… we better get on learning then, don't we?" said Harry as he strode off to yet another session with Ginny, leaving Ron behind as he started to pack his DADA book.

On his way to the lake however, Harry noticed Malfoy having an argument with Goyle and Pansy Parkinson joining in. To Harry's astonishment however, she sided with Goyle and Malfoy left them with a great deal of anger written all over his face.

"What are you looking at, Potter?!" he bellowed as he went past Harry towards a corridor that led, as Harry knew, to the Slytherin's dungeon. He looked after him for a short time and then overheard the other two sneering after Malfoy and leaving in the opposite direction.

"Whatever that was about" Harry thought, looking after them and then, deciding to drop the matter, went on towards the lake, where Ginny was surely waiting.


End file.
